Fallen
by LJ58
Summary: A closer look at what happened to Shayera after the end of Justice League: Starcrossed.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Hawkgirl, or any other DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**FALLEN***

**By LJ58**

*****_Takes place at the end of Justice League: Starcrossed._

**Part 1:**

Shayera Hol sighed as she stared down the steep precipice, the wind teasing at her long, red curls as it did the tail feathers of her gray wings. Wings that most humans thought to be some artifice, or even mechanical aid. In fact, they were a part of her. As they were a part of every Thanagarian ever born on her now forever forbidden homeworld of Thanagar. She sighed again as she turned back to the cavern that was now her home. Her only home.

The chill of the coming winter was already in the high mountain air. Of course, it never truly left this far up in the mountain ranges men had labeled the Rockies. It was not so cold as the void left in her heart by the recent fall from grace she had suffered. Twice over, in truth. For she had lost her longtime lover, and companion, as well as her home world when she betrayed the mission that had originally sent her to earth. And she had betrayed those she had befriended since coming to this world, fighting alongside them for five long years before Thanagar had finally come to Earth to complete their plans for the hyper-space bypass generator that would have brought them victory in their long war with the Gordanians, and death to her newly adopted home.

In the end, she betrayed both her home worlds, and lost everything. In the end, there was nothing left for her to do but leave everything, and everyone behind. She still choked up even now, six long months since that fateful battle that had cut her off from home, and friends. Perhaps from life itself. The League had reformed, taking new members to fill out is roster, barely even stopping operations in the wake of her betrayal. Meanwhile, the world around her still looked upon her with overt suspicion since it had not been so long ago that Thanagar had possessed their world, and threatened its very future. She learned quickly enough that humans had long memories just as any sentient species when it come to betrayal. Not that she faulted them.

To stay out of trouble, and not risk hurting anyone by having to defend herself, she had retreated to these high mountains, living like one of her own ancestors, living off the land. There was prey aplenty up here, and few humans to bother her. It was lonely, true, especially after having to say painful goodbyes to both the men who had once filled her heart. Who she missed more was hard to say, even to herself, but she knew she no longer had any place among the humans. Unfortunately, she couldn't go home now, either. Commander Talec had seen to that when he spitefully destroyed her hidden ship before leaving the planet himself. She was truly an orphan of the stars now. For once, she could almost truly sympathize with J'onn J'onzz, or even Kal-El. Of course, their races were completely extinct. She had others of her own kind out there in the cosmos, she just didn't dare try meeting with them any longer, even if she could reach them. All they would offer her now was a choice of executions. And none of Thanagar's means of execution were all that merciful. They were a warrior race, after all.

She returned to the cavern, closing the woven covering she had made for a door to keep in the heat as her small fire grew when she threw in a few more sticks to feed the flames. It was early morning yet, and she was still stiff from the cold night since her fire had gone out, and she had slept so deeply she had not noticed until she woke. Not that it mattered overly much. She was still, at heart, a warrior, even if she had become sick of all that went with such a life. She was still capable of suffering a few minor discomforts like a cold bed, and a Spartan home. Trivialities in the wake of her greater misery, really.

She stood back as the fire flared to life, and adjusted the padded deerskin jacket, and pants she had tailored for her unique physiology. It wasn't the type of body armor she preferred, or was used to wearing, but it served its purpose. It kept her fairly warm, and satisfied the innate modesty she had acquired since coming to Earth. She sighed again as she thought of the companions lost because of her divided mind.

She didn't blame Diana….Wonder Woman for her condemnation. The princess was an Amazon, an ancient warrior race. If anyone understood her status as a military operative, it was that immortal creature. Yet she also understood how Diana saw her. If you allied yourself with comrades, it was for life. The woman saw no other way. No grays in her life. All was black and white to her mind. Shayera wished her own mind was as simple. She had not been that naïve since she was a hatchling, though. Not even then. A warrior's training began at birth, and didn't allow for such simplistic world views.

She wasn't all that surprised that the Batman was suspicious of her from the start. He was suspicious of everyone. She knew he even kept his own supply of Kryptonite, just in case. Not that he was a paranoid man. No, just a cautious man. A careful man. A prepared man. She had never met his match in all the worlds she had seen. He was truly unique in his own fashion. And admittedly a bit frightening at times. Who else would have dared face half the trials he had without nothing more than his wits, and a few clever gadgets? No, Batman was many things. But, again, she did not fault him.

Not even the Flash, who was as impetuous in his judgments, as he was in his actions. Little surprise there. His speed seemed to color all he was, or did. As quick as he had condemned her, he had also been just as quick to forgive. Unlike Kal-El's unyielding righteous view of the world that colored all he did. He was a hero to the end. First, last, and always. Ever ready to sacrifice himself, if need be, to save just one more life no matter the odds. But fail that view of responsibility, and gods help you.

Green Lantern.

She sighed again. He was the crux of her dilemma. She should just leave Earth. Only she wasn't sure where to go. John was now as much a part of her as her wings. Yet she would never again be able to fully share the warmth of his regard. Not the way she once had. Even she understood that in his own heart, she was still the one who had betrayed them from the start. The one that had nearly cost him a world he had sworn to defend, as well as the love that had been blossoming between them. And for all the regard his heart might carry for her, his duty was still what drove John Stewart. She knew that much, if she knew anything.

As for J'onn, well, who knew what was truly in the Martian's mind. He had come to Earth to help thwart an invasion from an ancient enemy of his own kind. He had stayed to help form the League to defend the planet from others just as insidious. He had tried to understand humanity. Even tried to fit in among them. But he was always the perennial outsider. And no one truly understood what was in that strange creature's head as he stood and stared out into the abyss that surrounded the Watchtower. She had seen him stand there at a portal for hours on end, staring unblinking into the void. What was he seeing? What was he looking for out there? She supposed she would never know.

She sighed again as she walked over to the ledge where she had stored the dried meat she had cured just last month. She took some from the makeshift food locker she had carved out of the rock wall with her energy mace, and shoved the stones back into place to protect her stores. She chewed absently at the animal flesh, remembering the delicacies Ro Talec had offered her from her native planet just a few months past when it seemed her long mission was ended, when in truth, her exile had only just begun.

She sighed again as she found herself pacing her cavern home like a trapped animal. She had to do something. Go somewhere. Or she was going to go mad. Only there was no place on this planet for her any longer. No place in the cosmos, even if she could leave this world. She walked back outside, her morning meal clutched forgotten in one hand as she walked back to the perch just a few yards from the cavern she called home and stared down at the still green valley far below.

She drew a ragged breath, dropped to her knees, and folded her arms around her lower limbs as her wings wrapped instinctively around her body. She shivered even as the wind caught her bare flesh, but the wind was not the cause of the sudden tears brimming in her eyes as she stared out across the valley. "What do I do now," she asked the wind, and wondered if perhaps this was part of what filled the Martian's mind when he stared out at the unfeeling expanse of the universe. He was even more private, and disciplined than she, though, and if he felt any of what she now did, he kept it well hidden.

"I'm being silly," she sighed again, almost leaping to her feet as she stamped down the momentary grief that threatened to overwhelm her not for the first time during her self-imposed exile. "I just have to…."

Whatever she thought she might instruct herself to do, the thought was lost as a shrill scream echoed through the peaks she called home. She turned instinctively in the direction of the cry, and heard the faint echo of voices calling to one another a moment later. Again, on instinct, she cast aside the food she still carried, and launched herself into the sky just a half step from the ledge she stood upon. She arched her flight path to catch the winds, and turned toward the source of the cries she had heard, wondering if she might not be too late even as she increased her speed with powerful flaps of her wings. Most humans, after all, had no powers. Yet they risked climbing such heights as these for simple thrills. It was beyond foolish. Yet it was a hallmark of their daring.

She turned around a tall, spire of rock that seemed to have been haphazardly stacked by some giant's hand even as she caught sight of the climbers. One young man strained atop the plateau nearby to hold to a rope from which two others dangled. One precariously so, and in imminent danger of falling judging by the way she was frantically scrabbling for a handhold against the sheer rock face. The other one was holding to an outcropping, trying to help his female companion find safe harbor, but he could do little one-handed since he was in danger of slipping himself.

And then she spotted the fourth climber. He dangled limp and unmoving at the end of the rope, and must have slipped and fallen from higher up. It was his weight that was endangering the others, and if he continued to swing there at the end of the line, he would eventually pull one or more of his companions to their doom.

Having sized up the situation with a quick, knowing glance, she folded her wings back, and dived towards the unconscious teenager. She grabbed him with one hand, even as the other freed the knife at her waist, slicing him free of the rope to cease the drag on his companions above.

"Ohmigod," the female screamed, risking one hand to point at her as she powered her flight upwards with the young male in her arms, the flap of her wings now audible in the stillness close to the rock where the winds were silenced. "It's one of those alien bird monsters! It's got Thomas!"

"Hold your ground," she called to the man kneeling atop the plateau as she landed. "I am here to help. Your friends are not yet out of danger."

"You're that Hawkgirl chick," the young man exclaimed, his eyes wide as he gaped at her while trying to keep his grip on the rope he still held anchored. "We heard you left the planet."

"Not yet," she smiled ruefully as she gently put the unconscious man down a safe distance from the ledge on the narrow plateau. "Which is just as well for you."

"No," the female screamed, trying to bat her away when she returned to her.

"Don't fret it," the young man atop the plateau shouted down. "She's here to help, Gina."

Gina, however, was too upset to care, or listen. She ended up losing her balance, and her grip, and ended up slipping down the rope, and sliding toward oblivion. Even when Shayera caught the screaming woman, she struggled violently, as if her very touch caused her pain.

"I'm here to help you, woman," she hissed, trying to avoid the small, but strong fists that hammered at her stronger grip.

"You're a monster. You killed my uncle," she accused as she was unceremoniously dropped near the still unconscious youth.

"Gina," the other called to her. "Chill out. She saved your life, stupe."

"Are you going to carry on, too," Shayera asked as she hovered just a few feet from the other youth as she dropped down the face of the cliff. "Or can I carry you up to safety."

"No sweat, wings," the dark-haired teen grinned at her, and actually winked. "Without the dead weight, I can scale this anthill myself with no prob. So, no offense, but I'll make my own way up. That is why we came here," he grinned as he set word to action, and began scrabbling up the sheer cliff life a man-sized spider.

She shook her head as she rose to the plateau, the other man soon joining her as she settled near the far ledge, well away from the hysterical Gina who was now looking over her companion who was only then stirring. "Do you require further assistance, or can you manage without killing yourselves now," she asked pointedly as she stood eyeing the two young men who now joined Gina at their comrade's side.

"We're cool, wings," the insolent one grinned, giving her a thumb's up. "We have a chopper waiting to come take us off the top, and since we're almost there, it'd be a shame to blow off this climb now."

"What of your friend? Is he all right?"

"I'm fine," the young man in question moaned as he pushed himself up to sit staring at her in amazement. "Whoa, did I hit my head, too, cause I'd swear I'm looking at a babe with wings."

"You are, dope," the climber grinned as he helped the young man to his feet. "That's one of those Hawkpeople that blitzed the planet a while back. She's the good one. She sure saved your bacon."

"Oh, right. Hawkgirl. I heard you left the Justice League. Thought you left the planet, too."

"Not yet," she echoed grimly as she glanced at the tight-lipped female who still glared at her as if wishing she had a weapon.

"Well, I'm glad you haven't," the teenager assured her, stepping forward to offer a hand. "I owe you my life. Thanks," he said as she stared at his offered hand, dusty, calloused, and bloody from his long climb.

"You….do this for….enjoyment," she frowned as she took his hand for a brief moment.

"It's something to do on a long weekend," the insolent climber chuckled. "It's not like climbing the Horn, or even Everest, but it's a thrill.

"And I told you to watch out for that shale, dude," he told his companion. "I could tell it was crumbling even before I passed it."

"I noticed," the other grimaced.

Shayera said nothing as she turned away from them. She spread her wings, and was about to jump back into the air when Thomas called after her. "Hey, where you going?"

"Nowhere," she told him honestly, and flung herself into a brief dive before her wings spread out to catch her, starting the glide that would carry her through the high mountains she now called home. She didn't immediately turn toward her new home, though. Not while she was being watched. She had not seen people in nearly three months now. Not since she had left that last small town that had had her ready for an execution without even a trial. Only now people had come. They had seen her. She didn't want to inadvertently lead them right to her home, such as it was. She would fly away for a distance, then circle back unseen through the higher peaks to reach her hidden cavern.

"Strange chick," one of the four grinned as they stared after her.

"I don't trust her," Gina spat.

"Hey, she saved your shapely buns, babe," Ian reminded her.

"Not to mention my butt," Thomas agreed.

"I still remember what they did here, even if you don't," Gina spat.

"Hey, let's just chill," Dick told the others. "This is supposed to be a holiday, and there isn't much time left to reach the top before we have to call in our ride home. The sun sets early up here, remember."

"Chill, Grayson," Ian snickered. "Sometimes you are just way too intense, man. I mean, really."

Dick said nothing as he turned to judge the last leg of the climb to the pinnacle of Dead Man's Spire. "I'll take point," he told the others as he checked his guide rope once more before he headed up using just his hands and feet to search out footing.

"I'll have to retie my end," Thomas reminded them. "So give me a sec, Mr. Human Fly."

"I'm cool," Ian told them. "How about you, Gina? Ready to push on?"

"I'm ready. For a hot bath, and a soft bed," the woman complained. "I don't know how I let you guys talk me into this."

Ian and Thomas grinned, laughing as they prepared for the final ascension. Dick said nothing as he focused on his climbing, even as a part of his mind balanced what he had just learned. Did Bruce know Hawkgirl was out here hiding in the mountains? Even he had thought she had left the planet after that ill-fated attempt to use their world as a tool in the Thanagarians galactic war with those lizards. Obviously, she hadn't. He'd run it by his former guardian, and see what he said. Not that it was really his business. Still, he remembered his long lessons at his mentor's side. Even unimportant information could be important at odd times. Maybe this was one of those times. He'd have to see.

*******

"Hello, Hawkgirl."

"Kal-El," the woman sighed as she turned to find the powerful Kryptonian standing in the door of her cave home.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"Where else could I go," she asked him, turning her back on him. If Superman wanted to drag her someplace, she couldn't do much to stop him. Even she knew her limitations. Not that it meant she had to like them.

"You have friends….."

"No. Not anymore."

"That can't be true," he frowned, looking around the cave as if only just seeing it.

"I'm sure you heard what happened in Coast City," she finally turned to face him again, the misery etched into her fine features. "I had to leave. For everyone's sake."

"I….remember," he sighed, recalling the riot's, and the lynch mob mentality of an entire city that tried to bring her to trial for the sins of her race. In the end, she had broken away from the mobs that tried to bring her down, and simply flew away. No one had seen her since that day.

"I tried to fit in. But even on your world, there is no place for a Thanagarian."

"Why didn't you leave, then," he asked her earnestly, his crystalline blue gaze seeming to cut into her very heart like his heat vision.

She dropped her head, unable to meet that as yet unforgiving gaze. "I can't. Talec destroyed my ship. He….He felt if I chose this world over my own, I should remain here."

"I see."

"I doubt it," she ground out bitterly as she turned away from him again, stepping outside into the cold where a thin layer of snow now covered much of the mountain.

"Hawkgirl…."

"Shayera, please. Hawkgirl is dead. Gone. I'd like to forget her," she told him bitterly.

"Just….tell me why you're here," she finally summoned the courage to demand. "Are you going to drag me back to your courts? Does your government still want its pound of flesh?"

"No. I'm here to see if you're all right."

"I'm fine," she lied in a voice that would have been inaudible to any ears save his own.

"You don't look fine."

"Just….leave me alone," she cried, and launched herself into the air, her powerful wings catching an updraft that carried her quickly away from the high plateau she had called home for nearly a year.

"Shayera," Superman called out, but before he could take flight after her, a shot rang out, sending thunderous echoes through the heights even as the winged woman gave a shrill cry, and her wings simply folded under her as she fell.

"Shayera," he cried out again, his own voice thick with horror as his powerful eyes quickly spotted the three men who still had rifles raised to sight on the falling figure. "No," he rasped, and launched his powerful body after hers.

Despite his speed, he couldn't reach her before she hit the unforgiving ground, rolling to a stop very nearly at the men's feet. That they were hunters, having mistaken their target was quickly dismissed as one of them raised his weapon to fire at the helpless woman at his feet. Still two seconds from their location, Superman sent out powerful beams of radiation the press had dubbed heat vision, melting the three men's rifles in a controlled burst of energy.

By then, he had landed at the fallen woman's side. "If I weren't in a hurry," he threatened the trio as he picked up the unconscious woman who looked truly near death as he carefully lifted her into his strong arms. A quick sweep with his x-ray vision showed she was in serious danger. He had no time to waste if he was going to save her.

"She's just an alien monster," one of the men hissed.

"Besides, why shouldn't we get the bounty on her wings," another drawled even as Superman rose into the air.

He glanced back at the three, committing their faces to memory as he turned and flew as fast as he could safely manage with his passenger toward the nearest hospital. Where he quickly found the doctors refused to treat the alien.

"We lost some good men in this town to those bird people when they invaded, Superman," the hospital administrator tried to explain. "Frankly, if I did force any of my doctors to operate, I still couldn't guarantee they'd do their best."

With no other choice, he had to carry her away to the only place he knew she might received the help she desperately needed. If only he reached that help in time. "Batman, this is Superman," he radioed ahead on the Justice League frequency. "I found her, and it's bad. Someone shot her, and she had a bad fall."

"Where is she now," the grim voice he knew well enough echoed through the earpiece of his powerful transmitter.

"I'm carrying her to the Javelin. I have to get her to J'onn. None of the locals would even try to help her."

"Understood, and not unexpected. But bring her to the cave. I'll have J'onn meet you there. I doubt you'll reach him in time otherwise if she's as critical as your voice betrays."

"She's bad. Aside from the gunshot, she's suffered multiple broken bones, and her wings are pretty badly damaged. I don't know much about her physiology, but it doesn't look good."

"Get her ASAP. I've already called J'onn, and he's en route now."

"Good. And one more thing, Batman."

"Yes," came the faint air of impatience in the man's voice now.

"The three men that shot her did so purposely. They were talking about a bounty on her."

"That sounds serious. I'll check into it."

Superman closed the channel, and glanced down at Shayera even as he checked his location with a quick scan of the topography below. He was over the barren plains of Dakotas already, but he didn't dare risk greater speed with Shayera already in such bad shape. He shuddered as he thought of how close it still might be. How much worse it could have been if Bruce hadn't used a guilt trip on him to get him to go check on her.

"I remember another alien who was begging for a second chance not long ago," the grim vigilante had reminded him. "Something about his misdeeds not being entirely his fault," he added, stirring some very unpleasant memories about his time spent as Darkseid's mind-controlled minion. It wasn't essentially the same circumstances, but he knew second chances were hard-won, and precious. He had gone out to see their former comrade, even though he hadn't been all that eager to face her again. Especially not after that fiasco in Coast City when she learned it was impossible for celebrities to mingle with common people, even if they really wanted to live ordinary lives.

Especially alien celebrities known worldwide for brining invasion forces home.

In that, he cringed briefly as he slanted his flight path down to the isolated manor house he now sighted near the bay east of Gotham City, they were alike. For however it had been done, he had led Darkseid's invaders right to Earth while he had been in the godlike tyrant's power. He should have remembered that. Should have understood. Just as Batman had reminded him.

Of course, that was hardly a memory he cared to revisit too often he mused grimly as he dropped into the cave through a hidden entrance only a handful of people in the world knew about. He was surprised to find not only Bruce, and his faithful manservant standing by, but also John Stewart, the sector's Green Lantern.

"I heard your call," the grim Lantern told him as the colorfully clad hero lay the battered form of the woman on a gurney Alfred had rolled out for that very purpose.

"The medical bay is this way, gentlemen," the unflappable butler announced as he rolled the gurney toward a smaller section of the immense underground lair that had come to be called the Batcave.

"Where's J'onn," Superman asked as Bruce appeared sans cowl, though he was in costume.

"He's coming. The transporter isn't quite ready, so he had to leave the Javelin at a hidden airstrip, and he's flying down so he won't draw attention. This isn't the Watchtower, after all. It might be somewhat suspicious if certain heroes started buzzing around Wayne Manor without cause."

"How is she," John asked as the emerald guardian looked down at the limp, battered figure.

"Not good," Superman told him. Then to Batman, he asked, "Did you have a chance to find anything out about that bounty on her?"

"Bounty," John exploded as the woman moaned restlessly, then collapsed again.

"It's only been five minutes since you called," Bruce scowled, as grim out of costume, as he was in at times.

"Right. I guess I'm used…."

"The bounty was posted anonymously, over the internet. But someone is offering five million for her wings. Literally," the hero scowled. "They are the proof being demanded that they've killed her."

"By God," John Stewart exploded again as he turned from his wounded lover. "They can't get away with this….." "For the moment, let's focus on saving Hawkgirl's life," Batman calmed him.

"Indeed," a cavernous voice murmured as a green ghost materialized as it passed through the rocks above. All eyes went to J'onn J'onzz's appearance as the Martian settled to the ground even as he fully materialized. "I see you did not exaggerate the situation."

"I have all the equipment you need to treat her," Bruce assured his colleague. "I'll be outside in the main cavern if you need me. There's some things I need to check."

"Perhaps you should wait outside," the green-skinned alien suggested as he eyed the two heroes who remained standing by the woman's bedside. "This might take some time," he advised as he glanced at Alfred, who was working silently as he set up a remote ultrasound scanner used many times for the Batman's own injuries.

"He's right, John," Superman told Green Lantern. "We can't do anything more for her now, except pray."

"A most effective balm, at times, I assure you, sirs," Alfred put forth as he nodded to the Martian the device was ready for the patient.

"All right. But I'll stay here until we know something.

"Do your best," he told the Martian as he turned to go, giving him a last glance before he let Superman lead him away from the medical center that was better equipped than some hospitals. A necessity for someone in the Batman's business.

*******

Shayera woke to the warmth of bright sunshine falling across her body as it streamed in through an open window. She blinked against the glare, trying to focus on where she was, and what had happened to her. She remembered a sudden pain, and falling. She tried to stop herself, but had been unable to keep from slamming into the cold, hard earth. The crippling pain had sent her into dark oblivion for what felt like an eternity, but now she was cocooned in soft bedding, with the warmth of the sun filtering through a window as she stared at a room more luxuriously decorated than some hotels she had visited.

Where was she?

She groaned as she tried to move, and felt every inch of her body weighted, and stiff, as if she was bound by energy manacles. She gave up trying to lift herself from the bed, and simply looked down. All she could see was a thick quilt covering the shape of her body. Was she a prisoner? Had someone bound her to this sickbed, awaiting her recovery for…..? For what?

"Ah, you're back among the living I see," an accented voice drawled as she turned to the opening door to spy a lean, balding man of advanced years carrying a covered tray into the room. "Master Bruce shall be quite glad to hear that.

"As will several other well-wishers, I am sure."

"Am I….?"

"You're quite safe, Ms. Hol. You're at Wayne Manor. I believe you visited here on a previous occasion. Under less auspicious circumstances, as I recall. Although I doubt you would consider these circumstances much improved, all things considered."

The man chattered on as she watched him check instruments she had not noticed until then. Tubes and wires ran from the equipment to her body, hidden under the folds of the bedding until Alfred pulled it back to check on her. It was only then that she realized she was enfolded in more than bedding. One arm, and her body from the waist down was encased in thin, but strong casts.

"How bad….?"

"We'll discuss the details after you've had a bit of broth," the British butler smiled as he pulled the blankets back over her once he finished his fussing. "You should eat it while it's hot."

"You don't have to coddle me…."

"Now don't go emulating Master Bruce. One difficult patient in the house is bad enough. I simply shan't tolerate two."

"Bruce is hurt," she frowned.

"He had a rather bad beating from one of those miscreants he insists upon chasing. Not that he would admit it. But he's forced to rest for a few days this time, as even his constitution requires bed rest after…."

"After what, Alfred," the perfectly groomed millionaire asked as he appeared in the door just then, looking far from bedridden.

"Master Bruce, you really shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"Nonsense. A few bruises are hardly any reason to lay around all day. I've got too much work to do."

"Bruises," Alfred snorted as he uncovered the tray he had set on a portable table nearby. Shayera felt her mouth water as the aroma of the broth filled the room. It reminded her just how hungry she was, for she couldn't remember how long it had been since she had eaten.

"Hungry," the smiling millionaire who looked very unlike his grim alter ego just then asked as he heard her belly rumble.

"A little," she grimaced as she tried to move, and felt a spasm of pain in her back. "I'm surprised you let them bring me here."

"Where else would I send a friend," Bruce asked as he sat carefully on the end of her bed.

"Am I really? Still a friend, I mean?"

Bruce's smile faded as he nodded at her. "Always. Even people in our business make mistakes. Because of our business, they get noticed more readily. Especially when they're big ones. That doesn't make you a bad person. Or even a lost cause. It just makes you human."

"Have you ever made mistakes," she asked him.

Bruce's face darkened more than when he wore his cowl. "Too many," he assured her. "But like everyone else, I try and learn from them. And I keep going. Hiding in a hole doesn't help anyone."

She looked away from his unwavering glance that was even worse than Superman's. "I thought it would be easier on everyone if I…..wasn't around. I've heard you got plenty of help now. The Justice League has so much firepower only an idiot would try attacking them now."

"Unfortunately, there is a universe full of such people," he told her.

"Open up," Alfred coaxed her then, having produced a spoon with which he meant to feed her.

"Listen, I…."

Alfred silenced her as he filled her mouth with the hot, and admittedly delicious broth.

"Eat up. We'll talk later," he told her as he rose while Alfred continued to feed her. "And if you're up to visitors, there are a few that would like to see you later, too."

She couldn't reply, since the butler was making sure her mouth was kept full, his stern, disapproving gaze on his master, and friend as Bruce sauntered out of the room as if he hadn't been beaten half to death by an infuriated Bane just three nights ago.

"All right, give," she finally spat, growing impatient after Alfred finished feeding her, and fussed with reshaping her pillows, and rechecking her medical monitors and the attached lines. "How bad am I?"

"Not bad at all, Ms. Hol," Alfred assured her. "Mr. J'onzz assures us you will make a complete recovery in time."

"Then why is everyone being so nice to me," she demanded. "I feel like I'm being fattened up for….

"How bad are my wings," she rasped, realizing only then she couldn't actually feel them. And for a winged race, anyone who first sprouted their first feathers was always conscious of those appendages.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Alfred stopped to sigh. "They were very badly damaged."

"H-How bad," she groaned, trying to wriggle them even a little, and feeling only a stabbing pain in her shoulders.

"They had to be removed, Miss," Alfred told her, and Shayera felt something very cold, and very frightening tear into her mind. "It was the only way to save your life."

"They're….gone," she gasped, her green eyes filled with horror as she stared at the man, willing him to deny his words.

"I'm afraid so."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, slowly spilling down her pale cheeks as she realized the truth only then. Her wings were gone. Gone. And she was lost.

"At least you are alive," Alfred tried. But she knew he didn't understand. He couldn't. She closed her eyes tightly, and turned away from the sun. Suddenly it didn't feel all that warm.

"They should have let me die," she rasped, then said nothing more.

*******

"It's been two months," Dick reminded him unnecessarily. "The press is starting to wonder if you didn't buy a slave, or something equally melodramatic."

"I'm aware of the media's imaginings," Bruce scowled as he turned away from the powerful supercomputer that was hooked into most of the planet's databases. There was little he couldn't find out with the machine, for nothing could hide from its powerful reach. "And they are hardly the first such nonsensical rumblings I've heard."

"Still, now that her casts are off, shouldn't she be moving out…."

"She's not ready. She's so fragile now, I'm afraid she's worse off than when she first arrived."

"You're kidding," the lean young man drawled as he adjusted the Nightwing costume he had adopted when he first decided to step out from under the mantle of Robin.

"I wish I were. We didn't realize the importance of her wings in her culture, and in her mind. Without them, she sees herself as….worthless. Less than that even."

"Why?" Bruce settled his cowl over his own features, and stared down at the young man through the opaque eye slits he used to great affect on the criminal element he preyed upon. "You were born into a gymnastic family, and have since honed your body beyond anything your family might have imagined possible.

"Think how you would feel if you suddenly lost your arms, or legs. Or both. To Shayera, losing her wings is just like that."

"Ow. Bummer. I see what you mean. Still, she's healthy and whole now. Well, almost whole. But whole enough. She should be able to….."

"To what? Forget who she is? Forget the thrill and freedom of flying? Forget that in her eyes, she's more maimed than ever before."

"Okay. Okay. Geez, I was just making a point."

"As was I. And keep your mind focused. Bane isn't going to be a pushover."

"He never is. None of them are," Nightwing growled as he followed Batman to the sleek, black car recently rebuilt after the last one had been destroyed by Twoface's goons.

"We'll deal with Shayera in due time. For now, we have to take Bane down before he thinks he has gained another foothold in Gotham. I won't let him think he has driven me off again. This time, he's going down for good."

Even as the car roared out of the hidden cave, heading toward yet another rendezvous in the nearby city, a slender, redheaded figure stepped out of the shadows, and stared after them. The woman limped on a cane, but looked otherwise whole, just as Nightwing had said. The dullness in her eyes betrayed that apparent truth as she looked around the well-stocked crime lab for what she been seeking. Once she had found what she sought, she worked quickly for a few minutes, then left the Batcave behind. Not long after, she left Wayne Manor, too. As Alfred was away shopping at the time, no one saw her leave.

*******

"Well, she can't have gotten too far," Dick told Alfred. "I mean, she's still a stranger in town, and she's still stove up, for God's sake. Someone must have seen her…."

"Without her wings," Bruce pointed out as he scowled at the monitors. "She could blend in anywhere easily enough. Which was what she had been wanting to do all along. Maybe she realized that, and this is her newest bid for such independence."

"All the same, Master Bruce, she was hardly prepared to go out on her own. She has no job, no money, and certainly no ID."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," he told them. "I noticed some things missing when we came in. Look," he pointed as the tape from the interior surveillance showed the woman working at one of the crime lab's tables before she shuffled out as silently as she had come.

"So she made a false ID card?"

"Obviously. And since our materials are of professional grade, it should allow her to pass herself off as just about anyone."

"She still has no means of support," Alfred reminded him. "And I doubt she stole from the petty cash."

"So do I," Bruce nodded. "But for now, we have to respect her decision. If she wants our help, she knows where we are."

"She went almost a year last time before you finally sent Supes to check on her," Dick reminded him. "Somehow, I don't think she's the type to ask for help."

"Be that as it may," Bruce drawled as he unconsciously rubbed a sore right fist. "She has made her decision, and we have to respect it."

Alfred sighed, but said nothing. He knew it was not his place to say anything. No matter how much he wanted to. "And what do I tell Mr. Stewart when he comes to visit her again?"

"The truth," Bruce growled as he returned to his primary work. "She left. End of story."

Dick sighed alongside Alfred. Both knew he wasn't as cold as he sounded at times. But at times, it was very hard to prove that belief. Very hard.

*******

"Hey, toots, wanna have a good time?"

"C'mon, babe, let's you and me party."

"How much, girlie?"

"You cuttin' in on my territory?"

The redhead dressed in denim jeans, and a worn sweatshirt ignored the taunts, invitations, and warnings as inconsequential as she made her way through the inner city's darker streets. Even with her new ID, Sheryle Hall had no past, no education, and no job skills. She wasn't sure where to turn now, but she knew she wanted to find her own way. She had to. The warrior that still lived somewhere deep within her wounded spirit demanded it of her. But her clothes were getting more than dirty after days of unsuccessful job hunting, and she was getting desperate as hunger forced her to share the same refuse that homeless and drifters ate from as a matter of course.

It didn't help that her face still looked pasty and discolored from the injuries she was still recovering from. She learned the hard way that people took one look at her and made their own judgment of who, and what she was. Ironically, they never once saw in her the alien warrior that had almost inadvertently doomed their world just a year ago. The obscurity she had sought since flying away that fateful day was now hers, and it was just as surely killing her as her grief had beforehand.

"Hey, hon, you need help," a stocky woman in plain, modest clothing asked as she paused on the street to address her.

Shayera looked around, thinking the matronly woman was addressing someone else at first. Few people seemed to speak to her unless they wanted something, or were trying to coerce her into something vile. While she might still be relatively new to Earth, she wasn't naïve. She had been on more than one planet in her life, and no matter the setting, vice was vice the galaxy over.

"I'm talking to you," the older woman smiled not unkindly. "What's your name?"

Shayera frowned, trying to assess what this woman wanted.

"Okay, you don't have to say anything. I know how hard it can be to trust at times. Did your husband beat you? Your pimp," the woman asked when she said nothing.

"I….I wasn't beaten," she denied, then recalled just how bad her still bruised features did look after that last look in a pawn shop window that showed her the reflection of her yellowing features.

"Of course not. Fell down the steps," the woman offered though she obviously didn't believe her.

"I fell….off a mountain," she told her, refraining from telling the woman she had been shot out of the sky when the truth had been on the tip of her tongue.

"Well, that's original, anyway. Listen, I run a clinic, and shelter not far from here. You'll be safe there, for tonight anyway. If you'd like to freshen up, get a hot meal, we can offer you that, and a warm bed for the night."

"Why," Shayera asked, still not that familiar with Terran charity work despite the years she had spent on the planet. This was outside her usual sphere, after all, and she had no experience with such people.

"You are suspicious, aren't you? Well, I don't blame you. A girl can't be too careful. I'm Leslie Tompkins. Dr. Tompkins," the white-haired woman told her. "I run a clinic for women and children down the block.

"It's my way of trying to help those that need help when the system lets them down. Whatever you're running from, I can help," the older woman assured her. "Just give me a chance. Don't let these streets chew you up like so many of these poor girls," she said, her mournful gaze settling on a young blonde nearby that leaned against a dirty brick wall in obvious fatigue.

"Is she one of those you try to help," Shayera asked, noting the blonde looked haggard, and malnourished.

"Tried, and failed. She won't let go of the drugs, and her pimp keeps her hooked to better control her. The cops don't care, since she's not one of their affluent patrons, so….what can you do," Leslie sighed.

"I have never noticed such squalor before this," she admitted. "I have seen ghettos the gal….the world over, but…..never truly noticed those that inhabited them."

"Falling from grace is always a shock, isn't it," Leslie asked her kindly, apparently not noticing her near slip.

Shayera blinked. Then slowly nodded. "Yes. I….I fell. I never thought I would, but I did."

She looked up. "And I can never return to the skies," she mourned as she slowly lowered her gaze.

"We all need a hand now and then, sweetie. Come with me, and maybe we can get you started back up the ladder," she offered. "You don't have to throw your life away."

"She don't need you, old woman," a muscular black man who had harangued her earlier stepped in front of them when Shayera finally just nodded, and fell into step with the woman. "I'll be taking care of Red, here. Good care of her," the black man smiled coldly as he flexed the muscles under his thin tee as if in warning.

"We don't want trouble, DD," Leslie told him. "Just let us….."

"You can go, granny," the black man grinned, stepping up to all but tower over Shayera. "But Red is going to stay and party. I think she might just like what I have to offer," the cocky pimp suggested as he rubbed his denim-clad crotch.

"I rather doubt it," Shayera told him blandly, her eyes flashing in contempt. "Please stand aside. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Hurt _me_," the pimp laughed as several nearby bystanders laughed with him. "Honey, I don't think you understand the situation….."

DD, aka Diamond Dave, suddenly stopped laughing. "Actually, I do," Shayera told the man who was suddenly on his knees, cringing as his right hand was caught in her left, being slowly ground into powder. "I've met your verminous kind before, and I'm still not impressed. Now do the world a favor, and go find a rock to crawl back under. Just….stay….out….of….my….way," she gritted, shoving past the astonished pimp as she met Leslie's astonished gaze.

"Wow," the woman exclaimed as Shayera rejoined her.

"I….know some self defense moves," she covered for herself lamely as she smiled anxiously, having forgotten her superhuman strength might just betray her as much as her wings had before. While she was not on the level of J'onn or Kal_El, she was still much stronger than any normal human.

"I wish I knew your training instructor. I'd get him to teach some of the girls at the mission some of those tricks," Leslie told her honestly. "Some of them could use that kind of skill."

Shayera had nothing to say to that as the woman led her down the street where the laughing toughs behind them now turned the taunts on the kneeling pimp left cradling his injured hand.

"Or was it a she? That taught you, I mean?"

"It was….a man. He was….very skilled."

"Obviously." The woman looked at her face again. "But I guess sometimes skill just isn't enough, is it?" Shayera caught her sympathetic glance at her features, and smiled wanly.

"No. Sometimes all the power in the world isn't enough."

"That's where I come in, hon. Just take it one step at a time, and the bleakest moment can be overcome if you just have faith."

"Faith."

"Yes, faith. You believe in God, don't you?"

"I….I'm not sure what I believe in. I never have before," she admitted.

"Well, I'm no fanatic, but I do believe that a little faith is necessary to overcome the trials of this world. We can talk about it if you like?

"While you eat," Leslie asked with a knowing smile after her stomach rumbled hungrily again.

Shayera smiled ruefully. "I would appreciate that."

*******

"Then….twist, and just use your attacker's own weight to put him down," Sheryle demonstrated on the young man who had volunteered to help in her self defense class Leslie's mission was sponsoring for battered women.

She let the man go before she could actually hurt him, and looked at the nine anxious women studying her with some doubt. "Now, who wants to try it?" "Shouldn't we just kick him? You know….in the balls," a young, sandy-haired teen asked her as she eyed the lean boy doubtfully. At nineteen, he was as threatening as any of the men in their lives, and Sheryle, as she had come to be known, understood that.

"That is another, more direct attack. And we'll discuss that, too. But…you won't always get a chance to act as you prefer, so you have to be ready to take whatever opportunity you do have. So, any takers," she asked with a calm smile. By now, her own bruises were gone, and her body had almost completely healed. Except for the constant itch where her wings had once been.

When Leslie had found out she was looking for a job, she was overjoyed to help her. Only with her lack of background, and unwillingness to be completely honest about her past, she had few options even among the usual minimum wage jobs available. That was when the old woman had come up with the idea of sponsoring a self defense class for battered women. Nothing fancy, just something that could help them safeguard themselves, and perhaps instill enough confidence in themselves to finally stand up for themselves in life, if not in court.

"Come on, now," she urged. "Todd is here to help us. He won't hurt anyone."

She had been hesitant at first, but after meeting some of the truly victimized women that came to the shelter with no place to go, Shayera had been swayed. In her third week of classes, she had had few successes to date, but she had a few regulars who were getting better every day. That was enough to cheer her. Meanwhile, the job didn't pay much, but it gave her a place to stay, and a warm bed. She didn't even mind helping in the mission kitchen when staff was short. For a change, she felt she was accomplishing something rather than just endlessly bashing villains who would only be free to rampage soon after they were captured anyway. For the first time in a very long time, she felt at peace, and proud of what she was doing.

"I'll try," Sandy, her regular student volunteered as the mousy brunette stepped forward, smiling more confidently than she had in some time.

Word around the mission was her husband had tracked her and her son down, and she had pinned him long enough for the cops to arrest him for violating a restraining order. Typically, he was already out on bail, but the young housewife was no longer cowering at every sudden sound or movement. She was slowly learning to reclaim her life.

"Good, Sandy," Sheryle nodded. "Now, remember, we don't really want to hurt _this_ young man, so be careful how much force you use. And remember how we learned to grab the thumb as you twist…."

"Got it," the woman nodded as she eyed the young man as if she were starving, and he was a burger with everything.

Todd grimaced, knowing he was about to get another real workout.

A moment later, Todd was yelping in genuine pain as Sandy proved she had been paying attention.

"Very good," Sheryle praised her as he young woman smiled grimly down at her apparent victim. "Who's next," she asked.

*******

"I don't get it," John asked as he flew over the city next to Superman. "Where did she get to this time?" "It's a big planet, GL," the Kryptonian reminded him. "And a bigger universe if she finally has left us."

"But you said her ship was destroyed."

"True. But with all the visitors we have, the Lantern Corps included, it would have been easy for her hitch a ride with an outbound ship. There have been no less than a half dozen offworlders on the planet in just the last month. She's been gone almost two."

"Do you think she's left the planet?"

"I don't know. From what Batman said, she was pretty shook up over losing her wings."

"You didn't see her afterward, did you?"

"I've been busy," the hero replied grimly. "Metallo broke out about the same time I got back that week. Then the K'zari decided Earth might make good slave hunting grounds. Not to mention…."

"I know. I know," the powerful black man clad in emerald green sighed. "I just…. I hate to think of her out there alone when that damned bounty is still on her head. Especially when even Bats is having trouble tracking down whoever put it up."

"The internet is a big place all on its own. It could have come from anywhere, and even if it isn't real, there are plenty of people willing to chance it."

"Tell me about it. The worst of it is that the law wouldn't even prosecute those three you caught for shooting Hawkgirl. Public service, that fat fool actually called it."

"He is the sheriff of that county. We have to respect…"

"Hogwash," Stewart shot. "Batman is right. Sometimes you have to realize that not everyone with a badge is legit. Or worthy of respect."

"Thinking like that only leads to anarchy."

"Then call me an anarchist," the Green Lantern of Earth spat at him, his green eyes blazing with his anger.

"John, I sympathize, but….."

"What if they had shot Lois," John demanded, having recently learned Superman's true identity, and his affection for that rather irritating reporter.

Superman said nothing as they finished the patrol over the city in silence. "We need to focus. Green Arrow said he had a tip Edge's boys were up to something since Batman went undercover on whatever he's working on. And while it's been quiet….."

"Changing the subject won't make it go away."

Superman," a loud voice echoed in his ear just then. "You have a visitor at the Watchtower. I suggest you get up here pronto."

"Who is it, Green Arrow," he asked the arrogant activist that had been added to the roles against his better judgment. Arrow was definitely not a team player, and had a lot of government agencies rather angry with him over his outspoken criticism of official policies. Not to mention his first unofficial mission had ruffled a lot of international feathers.

"You wouldn't believe me. Just….get up here."

"I'm on my way," he said, and nodded at Lantern before altering his flight path, and vanishing in the next second as a sonic boom sounded high over Gotham. The Green Lantern heard some complaints from below, as these people weren't as used to Superman's coming and going as Metropolis.

He looked down at the crowds, noting how many people actually looked alike from this height. Shayera could be down there looking up at him now, and he would never know it. Not unless she let him know. And it was obvious she had no intention of letting anyone know where she had gone. Batman had supposedly gone in search of her, just to ensure she was all right, but had yet to find her. He was, of course, dividing his attention between his own duties with the League, his city patrols, and even the life of playboy Bruce Wayne as John had only recently learned Batman's true identity. Of course, as many others who came to know him, he wasn't so sure that Wayne wasn't the façade, and Batman was the true persona in that odd melding of man and mask.

He swore to himself as he arched right, continuing the patrol despite his wish to be elsewhere. But Bats was still gone, and they had a duty to see to the city for him in his absence. No matter that he wished he could be elsewhere, playing detective, and finding out what had happened to the woman he had come to care for despite the dilemma her tragic betrayal had created for them all.

He turned again, eyeing the dark alleys where many lowlifes liked to congregate in this part of the city, but saw nothing that warranted his attention. Sparing a moment to wonder just what had drew Superman up into space to their newly rebuilt Watchtower, he gave a long sigh, and turned back to repeat his patrol circuit. "Sometimes just letting them see you is enough," Supes had told him in his first days as a Lantern.

And sometimes, he realized as he heard a scream from not far off, you have to press home the point. Speeding up, he aimed his ring as he headed for the trouble, wondering if Shayera was at least someplace safe. He certainly hoped so. She deserved that much, at least.

*******

"Commander Talec," Superman exclaimed, staring at the scared Thanagarian who stood on the bridge of the new Watchtower. "I thought you left our system after we…."

"Defeated us? Yes. However, your Batman summoned me back after he made a disturbing discovery."

"Batman," the caped hero blinked as he looked around but saw only Captain Atom, and Green Arrow on the bridge on lookout duty. "How did he….?"

"The means of that clever monkey is not the issue. The news he sent is," the dour man scowled. "I was given to understand he would be here…."

"And I am," a grim voice intoned as the lift doors parted just then to reveal the dark knight as he pushed another familiar figure forward. "Along with a certain person non gratis I believe you should take charge of now," he addressed the Thanagarian.

"Krager," Superman exclaimed, recognizing the snide Hawkman who was currently bound hand, foot, and wings as Batman shoved him forward.

"He's the one behind the bounty on Shayera."

"I'm not going to ask how you found that out," Superman murmured, knowing the grim detective well enough by now.

"Bounty," Ro Talec remarked as he eyed his subordinate. "You returned to this backspace planet to sponsor assassination attempts on Lt. Hol?"

"Bah. You've gotten as soft as she had," the gaunt, snide features twisted into a sneer as the man faced his superior. "You took our failure as if it were nothing, and let her go. Let these apes go, without even trying to avenge our honor. My very brain falters of late. My honor is but tatters. And you do nothing. I could not let such a slight pass," Krager spat. "And I did not. For they caught me too late. The traitor is gone. Destroyed. And I can finally return home with my honor restored."

Ro's features twisted as he strode forward, his fists twisted in knots at his sides as he eyed the dark-haired man with a thin beard. "You had Shayera murdered, and you call that honorable?"

"I hate to let the air out of your wings," Batman gave a rare smirk. Not a pleasant expression on his face, but for him, it passed for humor. "But Shayera Hol is still alive and well."

"But my agent brought me her wings," Krager protested.

"Her wings," Ro exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Due to the bounty he placed on her before we became aware of it, she was attacked, and seriously injured," Superman cut in. "As a result, she lost her wings, but we were able to save her life."

"Her life," Ro looked sickened beyond measure. "Thanagarians are not ground-dwellers, Kryptonian," he spat. "It is the gravest insult to remove a warrior's wings. It is a crime worthy of death," he spat, glaring at Krager with as much disdain as he had ever spared for any of Earth's champions during the brief conflict earlier last year.

"Just why did you call him," the silver humanoid known as Captain Atom asked now as he suppressed a yawn. "Why didn't you just tear _his_ wings off? Sounds like he deserves it."

Batman's characteristic scowl was fixed firmly in place as he responded. "We have enough trash of our own to take care of here. We don't need refuse from other worlds, too. I called the commander to take charge of Krager, guessing they could do more to him than we would, or could."

"Shoving him out of the airlock would have been easier," Oliver Queen suggested, stroking his blonde goatee with a gleeful smile.

"Too lenient," Batman drawled, and no one in the room doubted that he meant it.

"We shall see him punished. He had no authorization to return to your world, and we've enough trouble with the Gordanians of late since we lost our last bid to end their threat. The High Command does not wish to be caught between two fronts."

"Like we'd bother attacking you," Oliver snorted.

"He's talking about the New Gods. Lord Orion has recently made it clear that he felt their presence in the system was a violation of some treaty. Is that about right," Batman asked the commander with a knowing glance.

"You monkeys have strange alliances. But that is true enough. What of Shayera? Is she truly well? Or did she….take the warrior's path?"

"She is still quite well."

Ro nodded. "I noted she is no longer among your number. So her treachery did not go completely unpunished by your league, either."

"Did you think it wouldn't be," Batman asked him curtly.

"No. And while I thought to strand her here, and punish her in that regard, I never would have injured her so gravely." He opened a pouch at his waist and pulled out a small, green disk. "Give this to her. She will know what to do with it. It will….help her. That is all I can do for her.

"If you will," he said as Batman took the small disk, studied it briefly, then placed it in one of his own belt compartments. "Tell her….this makes us even.

"As for you, the High Command shall have a few words for you before they pass sentence. To distract us with such nonsense when we are still in pitched battle with those murderous reptiles….."

The commander shook his head, then touched a stud on his belt. The pair of them vanished in a green haze as they transported back to his ship which orbited the new Watchtower. A moment later, the alien ship turned and vanished in a blur of speed into the dark expanse beyond the planet. "I hope that's the last we see of them," Green Arrow snorted. "They're a bunch of pretentious ba….."

"Queen," Superman spat.

"Bad guys," the archer smiled smugly as he continued as if he weren't about to lapse into his usual profanity.

"Do you really know where she is," Superman asked his comrade as he accompanied Batman back to the hangar where a newly designed Javelin set awaiting him. "I heard you lost her."

"I never lost her," the detective snorted, sounding insulted. "She's in _my_ city," he added as if that explained everything.

"You think that disk will actually help her?"

"Possibly. I'll give it a once-over before I risk approaching her, though. I'd rather not hand her a weapon designed to use against herself."

"You don't think….?"

"They wouldn't be the first warrior culture to use suicide as a means of satisfying personal honor."

"It just sounds so….barbaric."

"Kent, sometimes you really should get your head out of the clouds. The world isn't as civilized as you like to think. Trust me," the detective growled as he climbed into the Javelin, not pausing to offer him a ride.

Superman said nothing as he simply drew a deep breath, and waited for the hangar to depressurize. Then he accompanied the ship down to the planet below before he turned away from Batman's flight path, heading for his own city as he was reassured the Dark Knight was headed back home, and could handle his city on his own once more. He had a lot of questions about Krager, and the entire bounty situation, but he knew Batman well enough to know he wouldn't talk unless he wanted to talk. He'd have to wait and see what manner of report the man wrote up for the files. If he wrote one. He suspected even the Watchtower's files didn't have half the intell at the Batman's disposal. Not even with their new UN backing.

*******

"Hello, Ms. Hall,," the tall, dark-haired man murmured as he entered the makeshift gym after the others had left for the day.

"Ba…. Bruce Wayne," she exclaimed as she turned to face the man in the immaculate dark suit who stood in the door. "How did you….?"

"No one else knows you're here. I thought you would appreciate that," he told her as he strode into the gym, eyeing the secondhand gear she had been scavenging for her students as her small class had expanded as more women joined up once they realized she was for real.

"Thank you….I suppose. But why are you….?"

"I came to tie up a few loose ends," he told her. "I thought you would like to know that bounty is gone. And I found the man behind it."

"I see," she murmured, turning to put away the body padding Todd had left near the edge of one of the old mattes where he had been working earlier that afternoon with some of the new women. "Did you find out why they….?"

"Revenge. Pure and simple."

"I guess we angered a lot of people when we came to Earth," she sighed as she turned to face him again, looking downcast as he reached into his pocket.

"He wasn't human. He was Thanagarian. Krager apparently lost his rank and standing because of our interference, and his own failures. He felt you were to blame, and came back for some old-fashioned vengeance."

"Krager," she hissed, remembering that officious toady. "Where is he?"

"On his way home. I turned him over to Commander Talec, who assures me he will be severely punished for his role in your….injuries."

"Ro was here," she rasped. "Again?"

"As a temporary guest to reclaim his missing warrior. I suspected, correctly, that Krager wasn't here on official business."

She sighed. "So, they're both gone again."

"Yes. They left a few hours ago."

"Good," she smiled wanly. "That's….good."

"He asked me to deliver this," he told her as he pulled his hand out of her pocket. "And to tell you it makes you even."

She took the small disk, staring at it in astonishment. "He…. He gave you this for me," she exclaimed.

"Yes. I gave it a thorough inspection. It has a limited power source, but doesn't appear to be dangerous. I assumed you would know what to do with it."

"Yes," she nodded as she took the disk. "I do."

A single dark brow rose in a slight arch as he studied her.

"It….It depends on how bad the damage was, but….this could give me back my wings."

"I see. That should make you happy."

"I…..I don't know. I have to think about it. These past few weeks…. I've been accepted here, B…Bruce," she told him, quickly covering up her near slip as she heard someone moving around in the locker rooms beyond the makeshift mission gym. "No one fears, or hates me anymore. Well, not unless you count the lowlifes that don't like the fact I'm teaching women how to protect themselves," she smiled ruefully.

"I can imagine," he smiled darkly, befitting his true nature.

She studied him briefly, holding the device in both hands as she glanced around briefly before meeting his eyes again. "You said.…the others….don't know? I mean, about me being here?"

"No. I'm the only one that knows you're here. As I said, I suspected you weren't ready to face anyone else, so I've kept your whereabouts my own secret."

"And you are good with secrets," she smiled blandly at him.

"I'm a private man myself, media reports notwithstanding."

"Of course."

"Tell Leslie I'll see her another time."

"You know her," Shayera blinked in surprise as he paused at the door.

"Leslie and I go way back," he remarked as blandly as ever. "She does fine work here, and I help fund her mission."

"Oh. Does she know….?" She fell silent, shrugging as she heard movement back in the locker room area again.

"This isn't the time, or place for that conversation. I'll let you go now," he told her, though she had been the one to stop his leaving. "I'm sure we're both busy, and you obviously have much to think about."

"Yes. Thank you again, Bruce. I mean that."

"Of course," he smiled again, a friendly smile this time. "That is what friends are for, after all."

She recalled the last time he had told her that.

"Of course," she echoed him, still clutching the medical disk in her hands as he left her standing in the gym alone.

Almost in the same instant, Leslie Tompkins appeared from the back. "Dr. Tompkins," she exclaimed, seeing the older woman coming out to greet her as she turned. "I….I didn't know….

"Did you hear us," she asked anxiously, sliding the precious disk into a pocket of her uniform gi she was wearing just then. "Hard not to, Sheryle. Or do I call you Shayera now?"

"I…. I prefer Sheryle," she admitted. "I… I guess you figured out….who I am?"

"I knew the first week, sweetie," Leslie told her with her ever-present smile. "It wasn't hard to figure out."

"But…? Oh, Bruce."

"No, he didn't tell me anything. I watch the news, dear. And I saw those scars on your back one evening while you were changing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened to you. Or who you were. Hawkgirl," she said meaningfully as she looked up into her green eyes with a surprisingly canny gaze that the Thanagarian had somehow missed until now. She's as clever as Batman, she realized only then.

"Oh. Does….Does that mean you want me to leave now."

"That's up to you. I offered you a place here, and that hasn't changed. The question is, Sherry," she called her as she had been calling her since the first week. "Do you want to go?"

Sheryle/Shayera sighed deeply, thinking of the disk in her pocket that would give back so much to her that she had lost. Or take away all she had accomplished. "No. But….I don't know what I should do. I've missed….them," she said, hearing a door open just then, and amending her words as she simply glanced back at her own shoulders. "But if I reclaim them, if it's even possible, I could lose all I've started building here with you."

"And why should you do that," Leslie asked her.

"People will find out," she whispered, lowering her voice as the old black man came into the gym to start cleaning up as he did every evening. He was just one of the many volunteers that helped out in the mission that Sheryle had found out was respected as neutral ground even by the gangs that roamed the area. It didn't hurt that it was known that the Bat, as they called him on the street, had an interest in the place. And no one with any sense crossed the Bat. Not twice, or so it was said.

"Honey, you just have to decide what you want. That's what I've been teaching the girls here from the start. That's what you should have been learning, too. You have to decide what role you want to fill in life, and go for it.

"You don't let anyone decide for you," she quickly cut off the confused redhead before she could speak. "You decide. What's best for you? What do you really want? The decision is yours. And only you can make it."

"I'm afraid," she admitted, shaking her head as Roger moved away to empty the waste cans on the far side of the open gym. "If I choose wrong, if people find out who and what I really am…."

"What are you really, Shayera," Leslie asked her quietly. "Have you ever stopped to ask yourself that?" She blinked, not sure how to answer.

"When you answer that, honestly, then you'll know what path to take. Trust me. I've been where you are a hundred times. It's all part of being human, and learning to cope with the limitations of being human," she smiled as Roger moved by, pushing his cleaning cart as he headed for the waste cans on the far end of the gym.

"Evenin' ladies," he bobbed his head to them as he passed. "Been a good day, ain't it," he asked.

"Yes, Roger," Leslie turned to address him. "A very good day. I have to go now, hon. You finish cleaning up, and I'll see you later."

Sheryle sighed as the woman left with the same brisk stride that carried her everywhere. For an older woman, she was tireless. And while there were a few exceptions, like her mission, her person was sacrosanct to many in the neighborhood. She was regarded by many as a saint, even if she didn't follow the human church that declared such status.

"Life was easier when there was no choice," she said to no one in particular as she went to finish picking up the mats left out after her last class. Roger grinned as he parked his cart, and started pushing the old broom he carried in his cart across the floor she exposed.

"You know I can do that for ya, Ms. Hall. I don't mind at all," he assured her as he pushed the worn dust mop along the scarred wooden flooring.

"You do enough, Roger," she told him. "I don't mind helping clean up my own mess," she told him, and stopped as the words echoed with double meaning in her mind.

"You okay, Ms. Hall," the old man asked her as she stood there with a half rolled mat in her hands.

"Yes. Yes, I am, Roger," she smiled. "I've just got a lot on my mind lately."

"Guess we all gots burdens, ma'am," the old man's white head nodded sagely. "Ma always said, it's the measure of a man, or a woman, I reckon, in how we handle 'em."

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman," she told him as she returned to work, her mind still in turmoil over what to do with her potential restoration.

"She was," he nodded with the same smile he always wore. "That she was."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No reason to be, Ms. Hall," he assured her as he passed her on another circuit across the floor. "She had a good life. An' a long one. Reckon we all should be so lucky.

"It would sure break her heart to see what's happened to this ole city, though. Used to be a good place to live. Not perfect, of course. But it was decent enough."

"Do you have children of your own," she asked him, realizing she really didn't know much about Roger.

"Got three children, ma'am. All grown. Got a few grandchil'ren, too, but they're too busy running the streets to care about a broken down old man like me."

"That's….not right," she commented. "Even my…..my people believe in family. It's a bond that should never be broken."

"Reckon you're right. You Irish, Ms. Hall? I hear they are powerfully fond of big families."

"I'm not Irish," she told him with a rueful smile. Although I've found myself wishing I were lately."

"Well, you got the coloring," Roger grinned as he paused to let her pull up the last mat before he continued sweeping. "Reckon that's why I made the mistake."

"Yes," she nodded.

"So, where you from, Ms. Hall," he asked her politely as he finished the sweeping as she stacked the lasts mat in the corner with the others. "I can guess you're not local. You got a bit of an accent still. That's why I figured Irish."

"I'm….from very far away," she told him. "I have to go," she added in almost the same breath. "I have some things to do."

"Course, ma'am," he nodded. "You be careful. Been hearin' rumblings on the streets. Those boys are up to no good again. Happens every time one of their leaders get out of juvie."

"I will. You take care, too, Roger. Dr. Tompkins would hate to lose you."

"Shucks, ma'am," the old man chuckled as she headed for the locker room. "Ain't no one gonna bother an old, dried up prune like me. But they'll look more 'n twice at you. So you do as I say, and watch yourself."

"Don't worry, Roger," she told him confidently. "I can handle myself."

"I know you're canny. But you're still just one woman. Remember that, and take care of yourself. I know a lot of these girls would hate to lose you. You're a real blessing to more 'n one of 'em."

*******

Shayera Hol stood on the roof of the building where she now lived, renting a small, squalid apartment she had done her best to clean until it was nearly inhabitable. The streets were alive tonight, just as Roger had warned, and more of the usual sort were out and about even at this late hour. She heard the cries of the night, the screams from somewhere not far. Even the hawking cries of the girls and women who sold themselves to support their drug habits.

The stench of the city was not so bad this high up, and unlike most who lived in the brownstone, she didn't mind having to climb the steps to the fifteenth floor apartment where she lived. She preferred living up as high as possible. It helped her remember the freedom she had lost when her wings were crippled, and lost. Looking up at the sky, she remembered the rush of the wind as she flew like the bird she had once been.

She sighed as she thought of the first day she had arrived on Earth. Everything had been so uncertain. She knew no one. Wasn't sure of how to carry out her mission. Then came that invasion by way of Mars, and the unexpected union with the very heroes she had come to find in preparation for her people's arrival. Only she learned to like them, to respect them, and unexpectedly she was invited to join them in the fledgling Justice League in the aftermath of that failed invasion. She found herself living, and fighting alongside some of the finest warriors she had ever met, and it tormented her that she had to hide the truth of her mission from them. A mission in which even she had been misled concerning the final details. Details that could have doomed the planet, had she not betrayed those she had sworn to help in their endless battle with their mortal enemies the Gordanians.

Of course, she now knew how it had ended. She had lost the trust and respect of the very people she had come to admire. The populace that once cheered her now damned her, had even tried to kill her. In all the grief following the wake of her people's deception, and invasion, she had lost sight of her own code. The warrior's code.

Pulling out the disk, she studied its smooth surface, and felt her jaw clench. Her stubborn jaw, John would say at such times.

She looked up again, holding the disk in both hands, and made a silent oath, renewing the warrior's vows that had guided her life for so many years. A vow to fight for her people. A vow never to run from battle. Never to betray her code. Never to turn from facing the consequences of her own actions. She had forgotten that vow in the grief that had swamped her for too long. It was time to remember what she was, and to reclaim that lost mantle.

She opened her blouse, exposing the flesh between her firm breasts as she pressed the disk to her chest. She didn't know if she could reclaim her wings, but if the physical damage were not too severe, they could be restored with the regenerative genetic techniques known to her people. She was surprised that Ro had given her this chance, but she did not question it too closely. She pressed the hidden studs on either side of the disk, and felt a rush of warmth flood her body.

She imagined she could see the pale light emanating from the disk surrounding her body, and felt a nagging itch in her shoulders as the heat spread quickly throughout her entire form. She shuddered, feeling a momentary weakness, and dropped to her knees as the now spent disk clattered to the gravel roof topping her apartment house. She stared stupidly as the small metal circle that landed between her splayed thighs, and reached down with clumsy fingers to scoop it up. Her back was till itching wildly, but she felt her strength returning by degrees as the characteristic heat of the nannite infusion faded. She climbed slowly to her feet, holding the med disk in one hand before stuffing it into the pocket of her jeans. Casting a last glance up at the stars just visible through the city's haze of smog,

Finally, feeling relatively normal again, she turned and headed for the stairwell leading down to her floor. And another lonely night by herself. Still, it was done. Whatever happened now, she would face it. She had taken her chance, and now she would live with it. And could anyone blame her if she prayed as fervently that her wings grew back, as much as she prayed they did not?

_To Be Continued……_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hawkgirl, or any other DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

**FALLEN**

**By LJ58**

**Part 2:**

"Look out," Green Arrow shouted as Wonder Woman pounded the ten foot steel behemoth that was destroying most of the city streets around him.

Diana spared a glance behind her, but he wasn't shouting at her. The archer was staring helplessly at the young woman standing frozen with fear in the path of the automobile the android had just thrown at Green Arrow, who had ducked out of the way easily enough, but now that makeshift missile flew on to endanger the unwary pedestrian caught in its path.

"Goddess, no," Diana cried even as the metal fist slammed into the side of her head, sending her sailing in the opposite direction, unable to aid the woman.

"What the blazes," Oliver exclaimed as a dark streak flashed by, and the woman disappeared just a split second before the big sedan slammed into the ground where she had been standing. "Did the Flash change his colors," he mused as he fired another explosive arrow in spite of the fact he already knew they didn't have the punch necessary to stop the metal monster someone had unleashed on Gotham City's banks.

He knew Batman was laying unconscious a few blocks back, and wasn't sure when he'd rejoin the fight. Now Diana was down, and dazed, and the destructive automaton was heading toward her with deadly intent as she tried to climb out of the pile of rubble left in the wake of her impact with the side of an old brick building. Just before the big fists could land a telling blow, something slammed into the back of the android, and a loud, echoing thud was followed by a shrill whine of electrical discharge as a cry of sheer exultation filled the air before a dark streak appeared from behind the behemoth, turned and charged at the android again.

"Who the hell is that," Oliver demanded as Diana finally regained her feet, though even her legs still trembled briefly before she composed herself for the battle before her.

"Who," she demanded as she turned even as the winged figure in black armor swept down to intercept the stumbling android as it flailed at where it had been.

"Yaaaaa," came the familiar cry as an energy mace impacted with the chin of the larger metal monster.

Again, raw energy erupted from the rip in the seemingly invulnerable shell, and it staggered back even as the winged figure flew past them, turned, and charged headlong at the monster once more. "Hawkgirl," Diana frowned, knowing the woman was supposed to have lost her wings months ago, and had apparently gone to ground where no one could find her.

The Thanagarian energy mace slammed into the robotic head again, and this time it flew off in one direction as the body fell in another. Energy erupted from the gaping hole in the neck as it fell, but Shayera had already flown past, well away from the danger of being shocked, or even incinerated. The two heroes watched as the android that had fought them off as easily as children, now landed sprawled on the cracked pavement as the energies fueling it slowly faded away even as the cash it had been stealing began to spill out of its cracked carcass.

"Hawkgirl," Diana shouted as the armored figured paused to hover in the air just overhead.

"That's her," Oliver asked as he came over to stand beside the Amazon. "Thought she was out of the biz."

"So did I," Diana frowned as the woman whose features were hidden behind a dark helmet that matched the darker armor she now wore turned and flew away with even more speed than she remembered the woman ever possessing. "So did I."

"What happened," Batman asked as he appeared just then, as if just stepping out of the shadowed alleys rather than having just recovered from a vicious backhand that should have broken every bone in his body.

"Hawkgirl saved our butts," Green Arrow told him bluntly. "Came out of nowhere, and headed right back once that overgrown tinker toy lost its head."

"Hmmm," the detective grunted as he studied the headless android after looking around. "Not unexpected."

"You expected her?"

"Yes," Diana was told curtly as he approached the downed android without even reacting to her shock.

"You knew she was….back?" Batman turned and looked at her outraged expression, telling her, "She's not back."

"But she's in your city?"

"Yes."

"The League should know about this."

"She isn't the League's business, Diana," he told her. "Shayera is strictly independent, and wants nothing to do with them."

"You mean us, don't you?"

Batman didn't even look back at her, let alone reply.

"I still don't trust her."

"Your trust isn't required here," he told her as he ran a small device over the gaping wound in the android's chest.

"As I thought," he told Oliver as the police began to close in. "Call Superman. It looks like Darkseid's technology, which means Intergang may be trying to stage a comeback."

"Terrific," the archer groaned.

"Just call. I have other matters to tend to just now, so I can't stay," he said as he lifted his right hand, and rose into the sky as the grappling hook was fired into the sky to catch a ledge, and just as quickly retracted, carrying him up and away before either of them could react.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Diana growled as she looked after him.

"Bad blood with you and the winged woman," Oliver asked knowingly.

"She betrayed us, Arrow. All of us."

"Guess you Amazons aren't big on redemption," he smirked.

"Of course we are. But true redemption is based on action, not mere words," she protested.

"Well, whaddaya call this," the archer asked, gesturing at the fallen android as he reached for his comlink that was tied into the special satellite transmissions used to unite the League.

"Blind luck," Diana snorted as he made the call to alert Superman to the alien android's presence.

"Sore loser," Oliver snickered.

*******

"Are you all right, Shaye," Keri Anderson asked her roommate as the winged woman stood on the balcony staring out at the city.

"Yes. The new adjusstments on my mace are just as powerful as I had hoped," she told the small blonde whose rooms she now shared. She still wore her formfitting battle armor, but had removed the imposing helmet designed to emulate her old hawk helmet, while providing better protection.

She had met Keri when the young woman came looking for her sister after her brother-in-law had stormed the emergency room where she was being treated, and chased her, and her daughter into the dark city streets. Cassie ended up at Leslie's mission, and was still living there until she could decide what to do about facing her husband. When Keri learned it was Shayera who had driven off the abusive husband, and given him a well-deserved beating, she had made it her mission to help her. For by then, everyone at the mission knew who Sheryle Hall had been, as her wings were growing out like feathered flowers from her back despite the fact she had hid them as well as possible before then. Later, she built the holographic imager with Bruce Wayne's help, but not before the people at the mission had a good look at the very real wings that had blossomed quickly once they began growing back. For whatever their reasons, all the women chose to help keep her secret. It touched her heart they would do so, even as it did when they had begged her to remain as their self-defense teacher.

Later, when her wings were fully developed, she went to the capitol, and personally addressed the governor. She did not excuse herself, but she did present herself ready to face any consequences they felt might be due her for her role in the invasion. Strangely, the governor had sent her away, feeling she had suffered enough, and that she had proven herself worthy of a pardon. Bruce suggested that it was an election year, and no one wanted to be the one to jail a fallen hero who was trying to redeem their name. Cynical as ever, he still helped her create her new uniform, and was actually surprised when she gave him a different design. Using her own scientific knowledge, she created a battle suit of light mesh armor that augmented her own strength and agility, as well as boosting her natural speed. Even her mace was modified to give her better control over its power levels, allowing for a light tap for normal humans, or powerful concussive blasts for such monsters as the android she had just destroyed before it could damage Leslie's mission in its relentless rampage through the city.

Which was the only reason she had even shown herself to the other League members.

"That's not what I asked, Shaye," Keri called her as she came out to stand beside her on the balcony, one hand resting on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Keri. Really," she told her, putting a hand over hers. It was still strange to her, but comforting, this human need for intimacy at every turn. Or maybe she really was getting soft living here.

"Was it hard? I mean, seeing them again?"

"I didn't hang around to talk."

"I saw the broadcast. You saved Ginny, and stopped that monster just short of the mission."

"She's the only reason I showed myself."

"You're becoming as nocturnal as that Bat guy," Keri smiled fondly at her.

"I don't want the limelight," she told her. "You know that. And I don't want to get involved in a parade of senseless violence again. Even warriors get tired of endless battle," she sighed.

"I believe you. But it's going to be hard to resist, I think, when there's so much violence out there."

"I shouldered that burden once, Keri," the redhead turned to look down at her before going back into the penthouse suite that was Keri's home. "I don't want to do it again. I'm just….one woman."

"You saved a lot of lives. Just like you saved Ginny today."

Shayera sighed. "I have to change," she told her, and headed into the bedroom where she kept her civilian clothes, and the special holographic imager belt that would help her hide her wings behind an illusion of normalcy. So long as no one touched her, they would never know she was a winged Thanagarian in hiding. Her friends at the mission might know the truth, but she didn't want to needlessly broadcast her presence there.

"All right. But you're going to have to face this sooner or later. You're still Hawkgirl, Shayera. That's a part of you that you can't deny any longer. We both know it. We all know it," she added, referring to the women who had all but begged her to stay and keep teaching them when she had considered leaving the mission after her wings had grown back..

"Maybe," Shayera shot back over her shoulder. "But I don't have to do it just now. I have a class to teach this afternoon," she reminded her.

*******

"I don't like it," Diana told the assembled heroes in the Watchtower. "She walks away, disappears for over a year, and then just shows up like it's old times."

"Not quite like that," Flash told her with a tight smile. "I saw the news, Diana. She saved your bacon. Admit it."

"I still don't trust her."

"I'm still not sure how much we can trust her, either," Superman admitted as he cleared his throat for attention. "But we aren't here to condemn anyone. She made a conscious effort to face the consequences of her actions, and she was pardoned. We should respect that."

"I'll respect…."

"Enough," Batman cut into the ongoing argument that had lasted close to twenty minutes, slapping a gloved hand down on the table for emphasis.

All eyes went to the dark clad detective as he rose from his seat.

"By now you know I've been in touch with Shayera from the start. Out of respect for her wishes, I did not tell you where she was, or what she had been doing. I still won't. That is by her choice. As to her current actions, she isn't looking to return to the League. She asked me to stress that point herself. She isn't looking for another invitation from any of us. She simply wants to be left alone to live her life as best she can, and to help those she cares for as she can."

"So why did she show up in Gotham like that," Oliver asked, ignoring the glares of the attending heroes as he leaned back in his chair with his feet up on the conference table.

"That's where she's making her home just now. It's not much of a surprise that she would try to protect the people in the neighborhood that she knows."

"She's living in that dump," Flash grimaced. "No offense, Bats, but why would she hang around that ghetto?"

"Good people live everywhere," Batman drawled. "Or had you forgotten, Wally," Batman stressed, reminding the speedster that he knew all about him.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to rub it in. Geez, I'm on your side."

"There are no sides here," Batman told him, his cold glance sweeping all the heroes present. "So long as Shayera decides to abide by the law, and does not do anything illegal, we should have no problem with her. Do we, Diana," he asked her pointedly.

"Not when you put it like that," she grumbled.

"I remember someone else that needed to prove herself once," John Stewart spoke up as they fell silent. "So giving someone else a second chance shouldn't be all that difficult. Should it, _Princess_?" Diana's jaw lifted stubbornly, but she said nothing. They both knew she had lost her title when she was exiled from her home for breaking the Amazons' most sacred taboo.

"As far as I'm concerned, the matter is settled," Superman spoke again. "We'll leave Hawkgirl alone. Until, or unless she does something that requires our intervention."

"But we're not going to give her a chance to rejoin," Flash asked impishly.

"We don't need her," Diana spat.

"Perhaps she doesn't need us," John suggested, his tone as grim as the Batman's of late. He had been that way ever since he had returned from his last mission on behalf of the Corps with a new attitude, and a new haircut. Not that he had been very easygoing before that. Not since the whole Thanagarian fiasco.

"The matter is settled," Superman nodded firmly. "Now, we have to decide on next week's rotation for watch, and settle the question of Darkseid's latest possible intervention in Intergang."

"It's possible this is just leftover technology someone found, and reactivated," Captain Atom suggested as he scratched his silver chin.

"Wherever it came from, I don't want it in Gotham," Batman scowled. "I've enough problems there without Intergang's leftovers filtering in."

"Morgan Edge is still in prison, but that doesn't mean anything," Superman admitted. "He wouldn't be the first mastermind pulling strings from inside a prison."

"I'll shake down the usual sources on the streets," Batman told him. "Wherever that thing came from, it didn't just appear in Gotham out of thin air."

"Unless it did come from Apocalypse," Supergirl suggested with a too eager grin.

"To rob banks," J'onn spoke up only then. He had been one of the few to abstain from arguing over Hawkgirl's apparent return. "I find that doubtful. Darkseid has more than enough power. While his ambitions are boundless, I feel robbing a handful of local banks would be beneath him."

"Point taken," Superman nodded, ignoring his cousin Kara's pout. "We're undoubtedly looking for a criminal connection. So, let's get to work."

*******

Shayera exulted in the rush of wind past her wings, and over her exposed skin where her grimly stylized helmet didn't cover her face. Arching upward with the ease of long practice, she began a series of rapid twists and twirling as she crested high over the city, then plunged down into a dizzying dive before she pulled up just short of slamming into the empty streets below. Fighting back the urge to voice a shrill cry of natural exultation at regaining such freedom, she still almost literally glowed with renewed energy as she leveled out her flight path to begin a patrol of her new city.

It had become a habit of hers to play a little each evening after she first went out. A means of ridding herself of the day's stress before she got down to the more serious business of seeing no one did anyone any unnecessary harm on the streets of her adopted city. Especially those streets that she now considered home. She still wished she could do more, but as Leslie had told her, you couldn't help people who weren't ready to be helped. Some of them had to come to an awareness that they needed assistance first. It was just that simple, and just that complicated.

She thought of Cassie Collins, Keri's sister, when that paradox came to mind. She feared her husband, feared his abuse, and yet kept excusing him. Kept going back to him. It didn't matter that she was as rich as her sister. Or that she was educated, pretty, and had a darling little girl that looked to her. She just couldn't give up on the man that had some kind of spell on her. Shayera truly didn't understand that one bit. If any man had tried beating her, he would have needed admission into the nearest emergency room the very next instant. She supposed there was still a lot about humanity she still had to learn. To think of all the years she had been on this world, and never truly understood how desperate some people's lives were all along.

She turned east, heading for the docks, and the usual trouble spots where the bad people congregated. She had not set out to patrol such a wide area. She had first begun by just ensuring that part of the neighborhood she now called home was safe, and quiet each night. Then when she moved in with Keri, she found herself spying more trouble beyond those original boundaries when she flew back to the old neighborhood from Keri's penthouse apartment. The blonde never said anything about her now routine outings, but she noticed her roommate always seemed to be up when she returned. As if she actually worried over her. The other afternoon she had made an exception to her 'no daytime appearances' rule when it became apparent the android was about to destroy Leslie's mission.

She focused her mind on the terrain below as she neared the docks, her sensitive hearing having picked up the sound of voices where there should be none. She flew lower, using her new helmet's infrared lenses to scan the shadows as she tracked the sounds to their source. Yes, there. Five men around a truck that was being loaded well after hours. Flying lower, she stopped just short of the rooftops, and landed on the edge of the warehouse's overhang covering the loading docks that were being burgled.

"You boys shouldn't be here," she intoned grimly as she slipped her mace from its catch at her side.

All eyes went to her, and one screamed, "It's the bat," as her wings flared out to allow her to glide down toward them.

"No, it's that freaking bird-bitch from the east side," another corrected his partner.

"What is it about this city, and its freaking, flying menageries," another complained as he lifted a semi-automatic weapon to take aim at her.

He never had the chance to pull the trigger. A soft hissing of rushing air, and the man yelped as a small, sharp batarang was embedded in the back of his hand. Shayera smirked knowingly even as she ignored the wounded man who had dropped his weapon, and slammed the head of her mace into the gut of the biggest of the four men left to face her. She had turned the energy level low to avoid killing the man, but with her strength behind the blow, it was still enough to send him smashing into the side of the warehouse, where he fell unconscious even as he slid down the bowed metal siding.

"Who's next," she spat as the three men tried to face her, and the hovering shadow of the true Batman who had by then landed on the docks to crouch just beside her.

"We give up," one of the wiser shrieked as that macabre shadow straightened, throwing down his gun even as another turned and raced for the shadows, hoping to lose himself in the darkness.

The fleeing felon didn't make it five feet from the docks. Batman's right hand flashed, and a boa sailed unerringly to tangle around the man's feet, dropping him on his chin on the unforgiving pavement. He was out cold even as Shayera turned to face the last man.

"How about you," she asked coldly as she walked right up to the man who's hands shook violently, but had yet to release the gun he held.

The gun clattered to the ground even as a suspicious puddle formed at his feet. She tried very hard not to laugh as she made short work of tying up the thugs as Batman summoned the law on his radio transmitter. She stood back, watching as the swiftly arriving officers efficiently gathered up the five men, and stuffed them into two different squad cars. A burly man in worn, rumbled clothing stepped forward to confront the detective as Batman started to leave himself.

"Hey, Bats, what's with Wings over there," the man demanded as he pointed at her with his blunt chin, spraying crumbs from a sandwich he was devouring as rapidly as he could stuff it into his mouth despite trying to talk. "Thought you had a thing for boys."

"Cute, Bullock," the Dark Knight growled. "And Shayera isn't my responsibility. She's just a concerned citizen doing her part."

"Well, tell her to stay home and knit socks, or something. This town don't need any more fruitcakes; vigilante, or otherwise," the cop sneered as he crammed the last of his food into his still stuffed mouth.

"I don't knit," she scowled at the unkempt detective before her wings flared out and lifted her from the ground with a powerful flapping that blew the man's equally disreputable hat off his balding head.

"Hey," he yelled after her. It was about as intelligible as he could get as he tried in vain to shout at her while choking down his half chewed food.

She smirked as she looked back, and saw the Batman had vanished in the same instant, too. Obviously taking his cue to use her departure as a distraction for one of his trademark disappearing acts. He was good at them, too. Even her keen senses couldn't always detect the man's coming and going. Putting him from her mind, she banked left over the docks, and headed uptown where her friend would be waiting for her. It was late, and she knew Keri would be up worrying again. Perhaps an early night, and a late movie would help relax her. She knew it would relax her.

*******

"She handled those punks like a real pro."

"She is a pro," the dark figure scowled at the crimson and yellow garbed teen beside him atop one of the rooftops overlooking the warehouse district. "She just forgot that for a while."

"Looks like she remembers it now," Robin grinned. "But I almost cracked up when they thought it was you dropping in on them back there."

"What was in those crates wasn't funny," he told his young partner, and newest protégé. "The markings were banal, but the box they dropped broke open, and I saw Apocalypse weaponry inside. Someone is definitely shipping in some heavy-duty firepower."

"Too bad we couldn't find out who was operating that android," Robin suggested. "That would have been a good lead."

"It had an operating radius of over five hundred square miles," Batman scowled. "Still, I'd wager the programmer wasn't that far off. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, several of those hoods down there have worked almost exclusively for Cobblepot in the past."

"The Penguin? I thought he went legit after…you know, that whole political scandal thing blew up in his face."

"He never went legit," the Batman scowled. "He just likes to pretend he has, and the public, gullible as ever, chose to believe him."

"Uh-huh," Robin grunted, knowing you didn't argue with the man who was scanning the warehouse after the police had departed.

"So, the bad guys are gone. The cops closed up shop. Want to tell me why we're still here?"

"Because I don't think this was the main operation. I think it was a diversion to keep us off guard, and thinking everything is fine."

"When it's not?"

"It's not," the cowled features tightened as a gloved hand pointed past the cracked gargoyle that was their shelter.

"You sure know how to call them," Robin whistled softly as no less than two trucks pulled up now, both of them innocent looking panel vans loaded with men who went right to the warehouse the other men had been trying to rob. "Who would have figured the same place would get robbed twice in one night?"

"I did," the detective glowered at Robin as he stood up, his hand sliding forward, and just that easily, pulling out the air-powered grappling hook. "Keep it tight, these men aren't going to be as easy to take down. They're _real_ professionals."

"Gotcha," Robin nodded as his own line shot out alongside Batman's, allowing them to swing down in tandem to surprise the men who were by then loading the first crates with the same innocuous labels from a local shipping concern.

"Holy spit," someone spat. "He's back."

"Shut up, and shoot," another man spat, but this time the men didn't carry ordinary guns. The flash of blinding, plasma beams betrayed the presence of deadlier weaponry in the thug's hands as they tried to take aim at the dodging figures known all too well to Gotham's underworld.

"Hold them off," the driver from the first truck shouted, racing for the vehicle. "I'll get this lot delivered at the least."

"Go," the apparent leader of the ground trying to keep the detective and his partner pinned down shouted back without looking away from his target. "Drake, get that other truck loaded, and out of here. We'll handle the Bat," the gaunt man spat as he fired rapidly after the cartwheeling figure in black that he couldn't seem to pin down.

"Robin, the tires," Batman spat as he ducked another deadly stream of radiant energy, and came up with batarangs flying to put two men out of commission.

"Too late," Robin spat, sounding just as disgusted as he felt as the first truck sped off without being slowed by the dart in its back tire. It figures the panel van had to have duals. Batman spared a half second to shoot a dark scowl his way, but said nothing as he leapt out of his rolling crouch to slam feet first into another of the shooters.

"Make sure the second one doesn't get away," he ordered, conscious the men not involved in the firefight were rapidly loading that second van with heavy crates that could conceivably contain more firepower than he cared to think about just then.

Robin turned immediately, headed for the remaining van where three men were shoving another heavy create into the back that could of contained anything. Just as he was about to attack the trio, a fourth man came out of the shadows to dropkick the Boy Wonder into near unconsciousness before he could react. By the time he shook off his surprise, the van was pulling out, and well beyond his reach.

"Sorry," he grimaced when he looked up to see the Batman kneeling over him with a look of mingled concern, and frustration. "I didn't see that last guy….. Hey, you got him," Robin grimaced as he sat up, seeing the man who had attacked him laying in a heap nearby.

"No, I didn't," Batman denied as he followed his protégé's glance toward the unconscious man with rugged features.

"Well, I sure didn't….?" The pair looked at one another, and then Batman leapt to his feet. "To the Wing. I need to check a hunch."

"That was close back there for a sec, Mitch," one of the men nodded at his companion as the van slowed its speed once it reached Gotham Bridge, melding into the rest of the evening traffic in an attempt to appear legitimate. "Good thing you stopped that damned bird boy."

Mitch grunted, giving a curt shrug of his shoulders.

"Boss should be happy for once," another the four grinned. "Bats might have figured out the scam, but we still got away clean. He didn't stop either van."

"How long till we get to the rendezvous," another asked, and the driver glanced back around the mesh panel and yelled, "Bout another ten minutes. Just be ready. We don't want to be there long enough to draw attention."

"Uh, guys," the driver suddenly shouted. "Guys," he called when they didn't reply at once.

Before they could respond, the entire van shuddered as it hit what felt like a brick wall. The driver's yelp of fear echoed through the streets as he flew through the windshield before he hit the street, bouncing and sliding as he cried out again as the rough asphalt tore the flesh from his bones as his body tried to compensate for the sudden inertia of a vehicle that had been doing more than sixty before it just abruptly stopped. He lay where he stopped, groaning in pain as he tried to take stock of his battered body.

"Who's next," the winged shadow standing in front of the van's smashed front end asked as a glowing mace rose before the beaked visage of the night creature with glowing eyes that sent the men running for cover as they fled the ruined van.

They didn't get far before they ran right into the police, summoned by the chaos on the bridge. The winged woman watched the police snatch up the men before she once more took to the sky. Even as she ascended, a sleek, winged vehicle cut through the air to settle beside her. "I appreciate the assist, Shayera," the detective told her over the vehicle's external speakers. "Hopefully, we can find the other van before those weapons get onto the streets."

Shayera nodded, using the transmitter in her helmet to reply. "Just be glad I saw all that laser fire as I flew away, or they would have both gotten away. Do you need me to help you keep searching for the other van?"

"We'll cover it," the detective replied, giving her a wave of a gloved hand. "I believe you have other appointments to keep."

"Of course. Anytime, my friend," she waved back, and banked right before she headed uptown, and home.

*******

"I thought she was out of the hero business," the short, rotund man in the black tux grumbled as he tossed the paper aside. "Annoying alien," he muttered as he scowled at the headline. "You'd think the universe was big enough to keep them busy elsewhere," he went on as he paced his office high in the penthouse over his prestigious night club. "But, no. This wretched world seems to draw them all."

"Yeah, boss," the man in the office with Oswald Cobblepot added. "But since when did she start hanging around Gotham? I though she hung out in Metropolis with the Big S."

"Whatever brought her to our fair city, she cost me three _million_ dollars," the man once known as the arch criminal The Penguin rasped. "And that three million could have been turned into fifty million. I want her wings, James," he told the thug. "I want her grounded, and I want her wings to mount on my wall," he spat, looking behind his desk where a bizarre impressionist painting hung. "I think they would make remarkably good decorations," he smiled coldly.

"I'll put the word out, boss," James sighed. "But she's pretty tough. Word is, she's almost as tough as Superman."

"Bah. That colorfully clad simpleton gets knocked witless at least once a week. He constantly escapes, but he's so easily thwarted I'm amazed even that madman Luthor hasn't finished him by now."

"Boss," James shook his head. "That's pretty big talk even for…."

James' lips froze as the tip of a thick umbrella was suddenly aimed at him.

"You were saying, James," Oswald asked coolly as he fingered the stud on the handle of the black raingear.

"N-N-Nothing, boss," James grimaced, knowing there was no telling what was hidden in that potentially lethal umbrella. "I'm just saying, we have to be careful. This Hawkgirl has been hanging with the Bat lately, and we know what _he's_ like when you mess with his people."

"Indeed," the man spat. "But the secret to handling the Bat, is to simply avoid him. Or dangle enough evidence before him that he is led in different directions. Such as the clever borrowing of Dent's trademark double schemes. Right now, he is likely off chasing some false lead to Two-face, never guessing that…."

"You know what they say about assumptions," a cold voice rumbled in the shadows just outside the open balcony doors of the penthouse suite.

Both men turned to see the living shadow detach itself from the darker shadows, and glide stealthily into the office. Even the bright light, the man in the garish, black and gray costume was a frightening spectacle. James took an involuntary step back even as the seemingly unflappable Cobblepot paled somewhat.

"You know you are trespassing, you winged cretin," he spat, his outrage masking his fear.

"Call the police," the dark knight suggested grimly as he stepped up to tower over the less than normal man whose deformities had helped forge the man he had become.

"What do you want now," he spat, knowing he wasn't going to intimidate this man. And man he was. He had enough history with the grim vigilante that he had seen him bleed, rage, and even weep. He had seen the man behind the mask, so to speak. But always, always there was the grim, unrelenting avenger that now stood before him that even death seemed incapable of stopping.

"The Apocalypse weaponry. I want it gone. So start by telling me where are you getting it," Batman drawled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Oswald snorted, folding his arms over his large chest.

"Don't toy with me, Oswald," the masked hero growled as he stepped forward again, closing the small distance still between them. "I've already got enough evidence to put away most of your men, and implicate you in the shipping end of this weapons ring. But even if I don't arrest you, do you really want it known you're horning in on Harvey's territory? You know how he is," he smiled thinly. "He might just flip his coin, and drop it on your head."

"Resorting to blackmail, you refugee from Halloween?"

"Name calling now? Your choice, Penguin," Batman told him grimly. "I'm watching you. Either cooperate, or you will go down. One way, or another."

"I've retired that particular sobriquet, as well you should know," the short, stout man huffed as he brushed imaginary lint from his sleeve. "I'm a legitimate…."

The drapes blew in the slight breeze, but as Oswald looked up, he found he was talking to himself.

"I hate when he does that," he muttered darkly as he turned to his henchman.

"What do we do now," James asked fearfully as he glanced repeatedly toward the open windows.

"First, close the balcony doors. And _lock_ them. Then get me Owen. Someone on his end must be leaking our shipping dates. I intend to plug that leak before I lay out any more money on this so far, less than profitable fiasco."

"Right, boss," James nodded as he inched forward to the balcony doors, and heaved an audible sigh of relief when he found the Batman really was gone.

*******

"So, who's Owen, and how do we find him," Robin asked as he and the Batman raced back to the Batcave in the sleek, powerful car dubbed the Batwing a long time ago by the press. The small transmitter he had planted in Cobblepot's office had worked perfectly.

"The name has come up in the past. Owen Baxter," Batman drawled as he studied a readout on the console. "He's a low-rent thug that was fired from Star Labs for pilfering from the warehouses he was supposedly guarding. Last whereabouts were in Metropolis, working for….LexCorp."

"As what," Robin asked. "Hired muscle?"

"Security guard. Some people don't learn. Even without Lex at the helm, his company remains less than reputable. I think it's time we called the League. Superman can nose around in Metropolis a little easier than we can just now. And Bruce Wayne still has that charity ball tomorrow night that I can't get out of."

"Especially since Wayne Enterprises is throwing that particular shindig? What do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"I believe you, Timothy, still have homework to do."

"Oh, man," the young teen groaned.

*******

Keri was predictably waiting for her as she angled her flight path, and finished the drop to the balcony in a slow glide after she made sure no one was around to see her descent. "You don't have to wait up every night," she told Keri as she landed lightly on the balls of her feet.

"I can't help it," she told Shayera as the woman removed her helmet, revealing the familiar face beneath. "I worry about you," the blonde told her.

The two hugged briefly, then Keri tensed. "What's this," she gasped, looking at the scorch marks on her left side.

"Plasma fire," the redhead shrugged as she headed toward the open penthouse. "Don't worry, the refractive shields held. This new armor is really tough."

"Still," Keri protested, looking up at her with anxious eyes. "Shaye, I didn't realize that it could be that dangerous out there. What if you had been hurt? Or killed?"

"I've faced far worse in my time," Shayera assured her. "These thugs were little more than glorified gang bangers with souped up pop guns."

"Even bangers kill," Keri shuddered as she hugged her with a grip born of desperation.

"Hey, Blondie," Shayera teased her, looking down into her bright green eyes. "I'm fine. So why don't you go fire up that tub, and let's have a nice soak while we watch a movie. Your choice," she smiled.

"Even if it's a romance?"

Shayera stifled a groan. "Even if it's a romance," she sighed.

Keri gave a weak chortle as she released her friend, and of late, her sometimes lover, and took her helmet as they walked back into the penthouse. "I think you really should be more careful, though," she told her as the redhead rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right out," Shayera promised her as she headed toward her own room, pulling off her gauntlets as she pulled away from her friend.

"You'd better be. You don't want to miss the movie."

"Maybe. Maybe not," she muttered, cringing at the thought of the romantic films Keri occasionally forced her to sit and watch. Not that she didn't mind romance. Or just good, old-fashioned hot sex. But she still favored action films, or a good comedy to most of the so-called 'chick flicks' she had seen lately.

"Oh, take that off," Keri demanded as the naked blonde looked up from the hot tub in the private gym installed in her penthouse. Nearby, a television was flickering as a familiar film was starting. "You don't need that in here."

"All right," Shayera grinned, liking the look the slender blonde gave her as she pulled the robe off to reveal her naked body beneath. She also pulled off the holographic imager after deactivating the special buckle. "But I'd better keep it close all the same," she said, laying the belt near the tub as she settled carefully into the steaming water as she grinned at her.

"I thought _Romancing the Stone _might be to your liking. It's an older film, but it's really good. It's about…."

"I know. I like this one," Shayera grinned as they settled close to one another after she had settled her wings comfortably behind her.

"If you've already seen it," Keri was frowning.

"It's been a while," she cut her off. "And I like it just fine. Let's just watch it."

"All right."

"All right," Shayera smiled, and leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then her lips. And then Keri was turning to kiss her back, their mouths meeting as their hands framed one another's unique curves as fingers teased soft, wet flesh with casual familiarity. Even as they began to gasp, breathing their passion into their partner's mouths as they grew more aroused, the movie was forgotten as the two women embraced in earnest.

The Thanagarian woman moved to lift Keri into her arms as she settled the woman atop her, rubbing their breasts together as their swollen nipples slid past one another. Both women groaned appreciatively as Shayera's hands moved down to stroke the sides of her own smaller breasts while she continued to kiss her, using her tongue to duel with the blonde's own organ that darted in and out of her hungry mouth. Still somewhat shyer than her partner, Keri was surprised when strong, teasing fingers found her moist channel first, and slid within. She arched her sleek, white belly against her lover's hand, and the redhead only chuckled as she began to lightly stroke her questing digits into her tender sheath with measured deliberateness.

Keri continued to explore Shayera's own, stronger, more muscular body as she groaned helplessly atop her lap, squirming appreciatively as she pressed her lips even harder against the teasing redhead's lips, their tongues dueling furiously now as their desire heated their movements, as it heated their blood. Shayera's wings flared briefly as she now slid one hand down between her lover's strong thighs, teasing that wet core as the woman teased her own. Just as they were ready to move their lovemaking forward to the next step, a distant boom of artificial thunder shook the air.

Shayera looked up, her green eyes dark with concern as she realized the direction that blast had come from. "It came from the east side," she rasped as she looked at her lover.

"Go," Keri sighed. "I know you have to," she said.

"Let's see if there's anything on the news," she suggested, feeling the woman's reluctance to release her, and the worry that still shadowed her usual bright gaze.

They turned back to the television, switching the DVD off as the news returned. "…..just joined us, there is a major battle near Oak and Rivers, and all residents are warned to remain indoors, or avoid the area entirely if you can."

"What happened," Keri gasped as she saw shattered buildings, and fires everywhere behind the newsman who was squatted down behind a police cruiser.

"Police don't know yet who is involved," the man went on after an anxious glance around him as the camera man boldly panned the street where dozens of furtive shadows ran back and forth, firing what looked like toy guns at anything around them. Only the deadly energy blasts that brightened the screen were not special effects.

"They have Apocalypse weaponry," Shayera gasped, rising out of the water to gape at the screen.

"Shaye," Keri choked, pointing as the camera man aimed his lens at one man moving past the barricade with a cold mask of hate etched into his visage. "That's Simon. You don't think…?"

"I'm not taking any chances," she spat as she, too, saw Simon Collins, Cassie's abusive husband, skulk past the camera with one of those alien weapons in his hands.

"I'm going with you," Keri shouted as Shayera left the tub, still dripping, as she headed for her room to dress.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Cassie may need me," she shouted. "And you can either carry me, or I'll follow you," she shouted as she raced down the hall to her own room. "But I'm going."

*******

"Every banger in the hood has gotten hold of one of those damned pop guns," Bullock complained as the stocky detective leaned against a police van that was smoldering from the blast that had almost taken its roof completely off.

"Cheer up," his longest lasting partner to date grinned at him as she knelt down to peer around the bumper. "Maybe they'll finish each other off, and we can go home early."

"Montoya, you're bent," the man snorted. "They say I'm bad, but you, lady, are bent."

"Head down," she yelled as she fired off three quick rounds, dropping a gangly boy that had stopped to take a shot at them. For once, the kid went down without getting a shot of his own off.

"Guess he didn't splurge on the body armor most of those other boys are wearing," Harvey snickered.

Montoya rolled her eyes, shoved her black hair back from her eyes, and muttered a quick prayer as she scanned the street for another perp. Police, and emergency crews were all over the place, and there were as many of them dead or dying as the kids who had declared open season on one another with their new weaponry. It seemed all the gangs in the city had come out of hiding at once to join this shooting gallery, and things were only getting worse.

"Looks like I gots me a couple of piggies," a fifteen year old thug sneered as they both turned to see the kid that had crept up behind them holding one of the larger weapons they had seen so far. The wicked looking barrel of the chrome rifle was pointed right at them.

"Say, bye bye, piggies," the kid snickered as he started to pull the trigger.

And squeezed his finger down on empty air.

"Bye, bye," the lean, scarlet clad man holding a dismantled alien weapon in his hand smirked as he dropped the pile of useless metal with a dusting of both hands.

The kid yelped, turned to run, and hit the sidewalk before he could blink, out cold.

"Watch your back, officers," the speedster warned them as he vanished in a blur of speed.

"Damned showboats," Bullock swore as the man in red seemed to materialize everywhere on the street at once as he set to work disarming the bangers even as a green glow shielded a pair of officers down the street from an energy blast that would have vaporized them.

"Kara," a booming bass voice spoke as crimson beams flashed down to melt the weapon in several kids' hands as Bullock turned to find several of them running his way. "Cut them off on your end," the powerful Kryptonian pointed even as he left the teens standing helpless with scorched palms.

The blonde Kryptonian flashed a smile as she went to work, dodging the energy blasts with superhuman speed as she smacked their owners with backhands that had them landing several yards away, unconscious. "No big, Kal," the girl assured him even as one of the rifle bearers fired at her almost point blank.

"No big," Bullock snickered as the downed heroine landed in a small crater near his feet.

The blonde sat up, shaking her head as she looked around. "Ooooh, that's going to cost him," she snarled as she flew off again with clenched fists.

"Go get him," Montoya shouted as the young woman hurled herself at the teen that had downed her.

"Let's corral these lowlifes," Bullock suggested.

"With pleasure," she agreed as she joined several other officers in rounding up the gang members that had already been disarmed.

Meanwhile, more members of the Justice League had appeared out of the shadows to help bring down the running battle that had already devastated several city blocks. However, one member that had not shown was Gotham's usual champion. He was busy elsewhere at that very moment.

*******

"Shame on you, Batsy," the giggling maniac chided him as the grim vigilante towered over the pasty-faced clown known as the Joker he had just hammered into the floor of the local diamond exchange where he had caught the man. "You're missing all the fun."

"I knew my associates could handle those punks," Batman drawled. "Just as I knew you must have turned them loose to cause chaos enough to allow you to be overlooked while you looted uptown."

"Clever little batboy," the madman sneered.

"What I want to know is where you got those weapons," he said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Now, now," Joker grinned, a trail of blood flowing from his mouth where he had lost yet another tooth. "That would be tellings. And you know I'm not a snitch. Well, not unless it suits me," he giggled again.

Batman's eyes narrowed, the harsh line of his thin lips turning down as he reached for the Joker again. "I already know who is bringing them in, Joker," he growled. "I want to know how you got your hands on them. And where they were hidden."

"Get in line, Batsy," Joker sneered as he was jerked to his feet even as the police began to arrive. "I had a real fire sale going tonight. Get it? Fire. Sale. I made a fortune off those party favors."

"Then why risk getting caught robbing the exchange," Robin blurted out.

"Oh, so, Bird boy wants a turn? What is this, good hero, bad hero?"

"One last time, Joker," he growled as the police rushed in only to stop, seeing who stood before them. "Where?"

"All right, all right. Just because it's all in fun. I found this wonderful stash down at Sady's Bar. You know the place. Lots of atmosphere, cobwebs, and assorted lowlifes. The kind of place you'd enjoy. Anyway, I decided to visit the basement, having heard they had some real fun toys for sale, and what did I find, but boxes and boxes of high-tech disaster just waiting to be unleashed by little old moi," Joker grinned ear to ear.

"And no one cared that you took them," Robin frowned.

Joker's trademark grin hardened as even his mad gaze turned cold and harsh for a moment. "Let's just say they were in no condition to argue," he snickered.

"Take him," Batman spat as he turned to shove the colorfully clad criminal at the police.

"Take _this_," Joker howled, and reached into his bright purple jacket.

His expression fell as his hand came out empty, and he looked over at Batman who held up one gloved hand, with four, small yellow spheres in his palm. "Looking for these?"

"Sometimes," Joker swore as he was cuffed. "You are no fun. No fun at all," he protested as he was dragged away for yet another session at Arkham.

"Don't you get tired of arresting that fruitcake? I mean, they never take him seriously, and he gets right back out, and starts all over," Robin swore as they left the exchange to the officers to secure as they headed outside to the alley where the Batmobile was parked.

"What do you suggest," he asked his young partner.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just venting."

"I do understand. And I've faced the same decision for years. But if we cross the line you're hinting at, then we become no better than the scum we're fighting. Remember that, if you remember nothing else."

"I know," Robin sighed, and listened to the scanner.

"Are we going to help the League mop up the rest of the bangers," he asked.

"No. You still have to get back to your homework. This was just a necessary diversion."

"Man," the young hero groaned as the car pulled out of the alley, racing back to the side streets that led to their underground cavern.

Just short of the city limits, Batman suddenly hit the breaks, spun the car around in a wide, squealing turn, and floored the throttle as he raced back the way they had come. "What's up," Robin asked, having heard nothing unusual over the scanner.

"Shayera's in trouble."

"How do you…..?"

Batman's level glance stopped him.

"Right. You always know," the young man nodded.

*******

"This time, there's no place to run," Simon smirked as he held Cassie prisoner in the mission as another seven young women huddled beside her as the man held one of those futuristic weapons on them.

"Put it down, Simon," Cassie begged him, holding her three year old daughter tightly in her arms. "You don't have to do this," she told him.

"And you didn't have to cut me off, you bitch," he spat. "Credit cards. Bank accounts. You even locked me out of _our_ townhouse, and you're not even staying there," he shouted at her, his gun hand shaking violently as he moved the barrel from one woman to the other.

"I told you, I'm divorcing you. And you don't have any right…."

"_Rights,"_ he shrieked, firing a blast in front of her that dug a smoldering hole into the hardwood floor. "You want to talk about rights," he hissed.

"Put it down, Simon," another voice ordered, and he turned to see two women standing behind him.

"Oh, goody, I was hoping you would show," he sneered, his eyes locking on Shayera. "I was hoping to even the score with you, bitch."

While she had arrived in full armor, she had also brought her holographic imager to make her look like normal Sheryle Hall to better catch him off guard. Shayera held up her hands as the man aimed his weapon directly at her.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret," she told him as Keri looked to her sister.

"Regret? I'm not going to regret this. I going to enjoy it immensely," he sneered, and pulled the trigger.

"Shaye," Keri screamed as Shayera took the blast full in the chest, slamming her back against the wall near the door she had just entered.

"Shut up," Simon screamed, and fired at her, too.

Cassie's screams were drowned out in the cries as she watched Shayera slammed through the wall just before Keri was almost literally cut in half by a second bolt of deadly energy. "Simon, no," she screamed.

"Don't worry," the sadistic man sneered as he turned back to her. "I have plenty of juice left for you. All of you," he spat at the women. "But, first, you're going to sign this," he screamed at her, pulling out a thick envelope from his dirty jeans pocket.

"Wh-What is that," Cassie asked, looking at the papers he had thrown at her feet.

"A power of attorney," he smirked as he gestured for her to pick it up with the barrel of the gun he held. "It's going to give me complete control over everything. And full custody of _my_ daughter. Then I'll raise her the way girls should be raised," he leered as Cassie hesitantly reached for the papers while holding her weeping daughter in her other arm.

"You….You can't think you'll get away with this," she stammered as she picked up the thick packet of papers in the envelope, glancing back to where Keri lay in a bloody heap where she had been thrown against the wall. There was no sign of Shayera, who had been blasted through the wall, and into the darkness outside.

"Actually, I can. Because this little baby has a few more settings," he snickered, waving the deadly weapon in his hand. "It can cut through, blast apart, and even vaporize anything I aim it at. By the time I'm done, there won't be a single trace of a single witness. No bodies. No crime. And this time I'm left holding the winning hand," Simon crowed.

"I wouldn't count on it," a low, furious voice hissed as Simon tensed, and spun around to face a harpy out of hell.

"I… I don't believe it," he gaped as he stared at the furious redhead who now stood before him in a black bodysuit of some kind with wings spread out behind her. "What the hell are you?"

"Shaye, he killed Keri," Cassie screamed even as Shayera glanced down to where the slain blonde's crumpled body lay.

"K-Keri," she choked, staring at the horrified expression on the woman's face. An expression that was etched into her pretty face for all time.

She looked back at Simon who was fumbling with the settings on his weapon. "A higher level will get rid of….whatever you are," he spat as the weapon whined with energy as he leveled it at her.

He never had the chance to pull the trigger. Shayera leapt at him, slamming her entire body into him, and sending the weapon spinning from his hands even as he landed on the floor beneath her greater weight.

"You bastard," she hissed, raising a gloved fist that now held her energy mace. "I'm going to…."

"Shayera, no," a voice cried out.

She looked up at Cassie.

"He's not worth it," the blonde woman told her, still hugging her crying child to her as Simon stared at that deadly instrument just a few feet from his face. "Believe me. He's not worth it."

"Listen to her, Hawkgirl," another woman spoke from behind her.

She turned to see Diana in full costume standing behind her. The Amazon paused to look down at Keri, then came over to stand by her side. "Is this really what you want to teach these people?"

Shayera slowly lowered her mace, switching off its power build-up as she did. She rose slowly, tears brimming in her eyes as her lower lip trembled. "He….just killed her," she rasped, looking back at Keri. "He can't be allowed to….to get away with that."

"And he won't. He'll pay for it. The law will see to that. Not _you_. The law."

"That….sounds funny. Coming from you," she sniffed as the other women began to finally calm down as Cassie rose to pick up the gun, and carry it over to Diana, her daughter staying very close to her side.

"Uhm, Wonder Woman? Maybe you should take this," she suggested as she held out the weapon with two fingers as Simon just lay where he had fallen, neither willing, nor able to move. They would soon learn he had broken several bones when Shayera had slammed into him.

"Thank you," Diana nodded as she took the alien pistol between her hands, and simply squeezed. While not as powerful as Superman, she was strong enough in her own right, and the alien metal just collapsed with a groaning creak as she reduced it to a twisted mass that would no longer endanger anyone.

Shayera, meanwhile, had gone to Keri's side, kneeling beside as she stared at the blonde's face. "I am sorry," Diana told her.

Shayera said nothing.

"Hawkgirl?"

"She….was my friend," she murmured, and began weeping as she bowed her head.

Diana stared uncomfortably as the women in the room all moved to stand around her, several of them placing comforting hands on her back as she wept over Keri's body. Outside, sirens sounded as police freed from the earlier chaos began to seek out other hotspots to patrol. With them came an ambulance that was summoned by Kara who had zipped in, and left just as quick as she stared in horror at the scene.

"So, why didn't we go help," Robin asked as Batman watched the ambulance pull away.

"Now isn't the time. I'm just glad Diana was there."

"I still don't understand…."

Batman glanced at him. "You don't understand history, either, judging from your recent grades," he stated blandly as he turned the powerful car back around yet again after he saw Diana walk out of the damaged mission with Shayera, and several other women in tow.

"I get it. This is one of those adult things you don't like talking about. Right?"

Batman said nothing as they drove away into the night, grateful that his city was finally calming down once more. Still, he now had a lead. Sady's Bar was a front for some of Cobblepot's less than legal business dealings on the street. If the alien weaponry had been stashed there, then he knew about it. Likely, it had come from the van that had gotten away from them. Nor would the power hungry bird be too forgiving to anyone that had let their whereabouts slip. Especially to someone like the Joker. He had already gotten word that the patrons in the bar had all been gassed by the Joker. A dozen or so had died, with another two dozen in Gotham General at the moment.

As Owen Baxter had yet to turn up, and Superman, and Clark Kent had been too busy elsewhere to hunt him down, it looked like he was still on his own. No problem, there. He was used to it. He glanced at Tim who was sulking in his seat, but remained silent. The young man didn't need to know that Keri Anderson had been Shayera's lover, or that he had added his own special transmitter to her battle armor. Just in case. He had known the moment she had been hit, and while he guessed she could handle it, he also knew that Darkseid's technology could be pretty nasty.

As bad as things were, he knew they could have been much worse. He had to find the source for these weapons, and close that pipeline for good. That meant finding Owen Baxter just now. Meanwhile, he would clue the police into The Penguin's other lesser known hidey holes, and make sure the man wasn't still hiding other dangerous arms in his city.

After he saw Tim home so he could get on his homework.

*******

Diana sighed as she stood on the edge of the roof that looked down on the mission that was still lit up as people came to Dr. Tompkins' aid in helping her start the cleanup despite the hour. Shayera stood beside her, still in costume, sans helmet, staring down at them, too. She held her mace in both hands, her gloved hands occasionally clenching ever tighter around the weapon as if to vent her emotions through simply holding her favored armament.

"I am sorry," Diana told her.

Shayera said nothing.

"Hawkgirl," the Amazon sighed, looking uncomfortable as she hesitated to reach out to her even as her hand rose as if she might.

"Just….go. Please."

"You know how I felt about….what you did. But…."

Shayera didn't even look at her. She just stepped off the building, and used her wings to glide down to the street. She turned into an alley, and vanished a moment later. Still, she didn't miss the tall, voluptuous redhead that reappeared a moment later, walking toward the mission with a determined step. She watched as the redhead was met by several women, and they all embraced, and headed inside the building to join the others.

"I guess she really has found a place of her own," Kara said as she gently descended from the sky to land beside Diana.

"She's lucky," Diana said quietly, still staring after her former comrade, thinking of her own home lost to her these past few years. She had come to man's world out of a sense of responsibility, as well as a secret longing for adventure. She had found both, but in the end, it cost her more than she had first realized when she led her heroic companions to Themyscira to help stop Felix Faust from releasing true hell upon the world in the form of Hades.

"Yeah," Kara nodded, unaware of her grim thoughts. "She is."

Diana shook her head. "You sound envious."

"Well, maybe I am," the blonde heroine admitted. "I mean, you only got kicked out of your home. It didn't get destroyed, along with the only family and friends you ever had."

"But isn't Kal-El family?"

"Kal's okay. But he's a bit of a prude at times, if you know what I mean," Kara sighed, rolling her eyes in the same way every teenager ever born had. "He's so uptight that I don't even think he knows how to relax. It's all duty, and responsibility with him. I don't think he even knows how to have fun."

"It's the way he was raised. You know how his parents are. They still subscribe to a work ethic most of the world has forgotten."

"I know. And I love those guys, but….there's more to life than just work. A girl's just got to have fun," the blonde grinned before she rose to hover in the air, giving a tiny wave before she accelerated so fast it seemed she vanished before Diana's eyes.

The Amazon was left standing alone as she watched the streets below as the police slowly restored order. Her fellow heroes were gone now, using the League's new transporters, or their own power to return to whatever lives they had. Diana sighed as she studied the battered, but still strong structure of the old mission below, and considered Shayera's role in the lives of those within. Maybe Bruce was right. Maybe she had been projecting her own problems and losses upon the Thanagarian. She'd have to think on this. She, unlike many of the other heroes, did not yet have a true civilian identity. She was….Diana. Wonder Woman. It was all she had ever known, or had ever yet to know. Yes, she decided. She would have to think about these things, she decided as she reached for her Justice League transponder, and triggered the teleporter control.

_To Be Continued……_


	3. Chapter 3

**FALLEN**

**By LJ58**

**PT 3:**

Kara drummed her fingers against the window frame, staring out at the blue and green marble that was her home. Her most recent home. She sighed again as she stared down at the small globe that looked so much more fragile from her current vantage point. The UN-sponsored Watchtower that had replaced the original League's satellite headquarters was a sign of the growing unity that had been reborn after the Thanagarian invasion. The numerous military satellites that banded the planet, and the Watchtower, were a sign men were still not all that trusting, either, though.

"Quiet night," J'onn asked knowingly as the green-skinned Martian rose up through the bulkheads before he materialized fully to stand before her solid once more.

"A real snore-fest," she grimaced. "I'd rather be down there patrolling with Kal."

The Martian smiled. "I believe it was Kal-El who suggested you learn a degree more discipline before you became a regular on patrols. Especially after that stunt you pulled with Green Arrow taking down that nuclear-powered android a few months ago."

"Yeah," she sighed. "GL still hasn't stopped riding me over that one. I mean, hey, we beat it. And it was thanks to Green Arrow that we did."

"And almost lost countless lives in the doing. Several of our own among them," he chided her patiently.

"I know, I know," she sighed again, still looking down at the planet. "I told you, I've heard all the lectures."

"I am certain you will hear many more before your cousin feels you are mature enough to go out on your own again. That fiasco in Danville is still fresh on his mind, too, I believe."

"You'd know," she grimaced, glancing back at the telepathic alien.

"I know you are anxious to prove yourself, Kara," he told her quietly. "As you are anxious to grow up, and become your own woman. Give yourself time. It is a journey we must all make, and we all make it in our own unique way. You, too, will find your way. Never fear."

"Right. And Kal will be right there shaking his finger at me," she snorted, dropping her chin down on her open palms as she leaned over the thick window frame to stare at the planet.

"You are lucky to have family that cares about you," the Martian reminded her.

"I know. I know," she sighed again. "It's just….sometimes he can really drive me crazy with that whole 'I'm bigger and smarter than you' routine."

J'onn didn't exactly chuckle. He did smile, which was something for him, she knew. She knew he smiled, because she saw his reflection in the thick flex-steel glass that served as observation ports for the Watchtower.

"What's so funny," she glowered at him as she glanced briefly over her slender shoulder as her cape covered her like a shroud just then the way she slumped over.

"You just gave a universal complaint about all family's. Especially concerning older members of families."

"Yeah, well, Kal's a real super-powered pain in the…."

"Kara," a stern voice chided her.

"Backside," she turned and smiled over her shoulder at him.

"I see you've been hanging around with Oliver again."

"Well, Kal told me I should find someone more mature to emulate," she grinned impishly as she looked back at the planet below.

"I don't think he meant that borderline anarchist," the Martian smiled knowingly.

"Well, if it annoys him, I must be doing something right," Kara grinned impishly.

"You would think so," a deep bass drawled as she turned to find John Stewart standing in the transporter pad.

"I didn't think you were on duty this rotation," she said as she straightened up to face him.

"And I told Kal-El he shouldn't be relying on a little girl for monitor duty without a chaperone. You're still too undisciplined…."

"And you're as uptight as Bats, without the cool fashion sense," she shot back. "Jeez, why don't you give the attitude a rest?"

"This organization requires discipline, Kara…."

"Call me Supergirl," she spat. "Only my friends get to call me Kara."

"That attitude is why you don't have many friends," John shot back.

"I happen to have a lot of friends."

"Sure you do, Linda," he shot back just as curtly.

Kara's lips thinned, and she glared at him. "I'm starting to see why Hawkgirl split. You really are an uptight ass, aren't you," she shot before she walked over to the nearest hatch, and let herself out into space before flying down to the planet.

The two heroes stood near the observation port watching her descend in a blur of speed before J'onn turned to face the grimly scowling Green Lantern. "I think you push her too hard, my friend," he told her. "She does her best, but she is still young. And she faces unique….difficulties we cannot truly appreciate."

"She's still too wild. Too impulsive. And far too independent to count on. I warned Kal-El he might be precipitous about bringing her in."

"I believe you're confusing her with another, John Stewart," the Martian warned him.

"And what would you know…..? Never mind," he scowled at the telepath.

John looked over the many consoles, scanning the readings, and checking the reports with a practiced glance. "So, did she screw anything up?" "I was not supervising her. However, from what I saw when I arrived to begin my shift, she had everything under control. She is a very capable young woman, John; although she is, as you say, as yet undisciplined."

"Captain Atom still wants to boot her, too," John grinned briefly. "She really rides him."

"He is a very….unyielding personality, too."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ uptight," John denied, catching the Martian's sidelong glance. He noticed that the Martian didn't even smile. He rarely did.

*******

"I think I should leave for a while, Leslie," she told her benefactor as they sat sipping tea in the cafeteria that fed most of the women, or patients in the clinic's shelter.

"No one blames you for what happened, Sheryle," the older woman assured her as she kept to her new identity since the redhead was currently camouflaged in that identity. "The fact is, you saved their lives that night. Even Cassie understands that."

"Still, it only proves I could bring danger right here to your door, when you don't need any other additional problems," the redhead frowned.

"Sheryle…..think about what you want. You know I'll support you whatever you decide. But I'm just asking you to think about one thing. What would have happened if you hadn't been here? Think about that?"

She nodded faintly, but said nothing.

"You can't save everyone, dear," Leslie told her, running a hand through her silvering hair. "Sometimes, not even the ones you care most about. Bruce could tell you all about that, if he wanted. That doesn't mean you stop trying…."

"I'm not running away," she cut the older woman off. "I….I just have to get away for a little while. I need to sort things out, and try to…..to figure out just what I should do now."

"Are you still staying at Keri's place?" "No," she admitted. "I….I didn't think it would be right since she's….gone."

"Where have you been staying?"

"I found another place. Not too far away."

"Not another one of those seedy places like before," Leslie groaned.

"I'm fine," Sheryle assured her, emptying her cup. "And I'll be fine. I just need some time on my own to come to terms with some things. Sandy's taking over my beginning classes for now. She's more than good enough, and the others can just keep practicing what they already know. I promise I'll let you know whatever I decide," she told the older woman as she leaned across the table to pat her hands. "I owe you a lot."

"Just take care of yourself, Shayera," Leslie told her quietly. "You owe yourself that."

The redhead smiled, and carried their cups to the counter where the dishwasher waited to take them. The gangly teen mother manning that post today grinned as she took the cups. "Not hungry this morning, Sheryle," she asked.

"I have a lunch appointment," she told her. "I thought I'd save room since they're buying."

"Smart," the streetwise girl grinned. "Watch your back."

"Always," she assured the girl.

*******

"There she is," one of the two men in the sedan's front seat pointed out the redhead who emerged from the mission shelter to turn down an alley. "My snitch says she's the one with wings."

"I don't see no wings," a third man in the back snorted. "And they'd be hard to hide in that outfit," he added as he eyed the redheaded babe that was admittedly very well built in that snug sweater, and form-fitting jeans.

"The boss ain't paying for screw-ups," the driver spat. "And that is her. I don't know how she hides her wings, but she has 'em. Hell, you think the Big Red 'S' walks around with his cape showing all the time?" None of them mentioned Gotham's resident vigilante. It was considered bad luck to invoke the name of the Bat when you were working. It was almost as if doing so was a sure means of drawing him to you. "Slade, you follow her," he told the man in the back. "We'll drive around and cut her off. Between the three of us, we should bring this bitch down easy since she won't be expecting us. The boss will have his trophy by nightfall," he grinned as the man called Slade trotted across the street to enter the alley the redhead had just taken.

"Where the hell is she," the driver demanded a moment later as he pulled around to find Slade the only one in the alley facing him.

"She got away," the tall thug drawled as he climbed back into the car. "I guess she did have wings."

"You see her change," the leader demanded as he backed out of the alley.

"Nah. But she was gone when I came into the alley, and no one could move fast enough to just disappear like that."

Both men in front turned and glared at the other man. "You really are a dweeb, aren't you Slade?"

The big man shrugged helplessly. "Hey, I'm just muscle," he grinned.

"Duh," the passenger muttered in disgust, deciding muscle must be getting dumber than ever.

*******

"I appreciate the tip, Bruce," the woman at his table smiled as the waiter walked away with their order.

"Don't mention it. So, I hear you're going to visit Dr. Fate for a while."

"Yeah. I….. I need to really get away, and just…..think on some things."

"I understand," he nodded, saying no more as the waiter returned with their order in record time.

"Well, no one else seems to," she sighed.

"Leslie can be pretty tough on those she thinks are worth saving," Bruce grinned as she attacked her steak without showing any hesitation over displaying she still had a healthy appetite, unlike many of his dates.

"I like her, too," Shayera said, pausing to study him. "I just don't like the idea of leaving town when you're knee-deep in this weapons' smuggling ring. I feel like….."

"Gotham, and I, will be just fine. Trust me," he told her. "You go do what you have to do."

"I really do owe you a lot," she told him after the leisurely lunch, and a ride out of town that left her just outside the city where she climbed out of the car.

Bruce looked out of the still open door, and told her, "Professional courtesy," he nodded as he reached for the door. "Good luck, Shayera," he told her even as she shed her masquerade with a touch of the device at her waist, and revealed her more familiar persona.

"You, too," she nodded, and leapt into the sky, and kept going.

It would be many months before anyone saw her again.

*******

"So, are you really back, or what," Kara asked as she walked into the lounge where Shayera had spent much of her time since her official return to the League when not on duty. By now, everyone knew she was either in her quarters, the lounge, or taking out her frustrations on the gym, which often needed some patching up afterward according to some.

"Are you going to complain about it, too," the redhead asked as she stared vacantly at the ceiling as she leaned back in her chair, drumming her fingers on the table with her right hand while showing no inclination to even look her way.

"I was just asking," Kara shrugged as she walked over to take a cold drink from the small fridge set in one corner of the room.

"No coffee," the Thanagarian asked absently as she watched the blonde teen from the corner of one eye.

"Are you kidding," Kara grimaced. "I prefer my caffeine carbonated," she grinned as she held up the cola she had just opened.

"Long night, huh?"

"It always is on monitor duty," she sighed, and sank into a chair near the redhead without asking permission.

"I hear John has been giving you a hard time," she said, straightening slightly as she flexed her wings the way most people would have arched their back while stretching.

"Yeah, well…..he's still not as bad as Captain 'Stick-in-the-mud.' Almost, but not quite," she smirked as she took a long gulp of her drink.

"Well, they are both military men."

"Right," Supergirl sighed. "They make me wonder what people see in them," she huffed. "Soldiers, I mean."

"Well, John can be a lot of fun when he gets around to relaxing. It's just hard to get him to relax. I don't know much about the Captain. He came after my…..time."

"I heard he had some accident, and that was what made him…..well, like he is."

"A lot of heroes were created by accident," Shayera told her bluntly. "Do you think your cousin grew up thinking he would become the world's greatest hero?"

"I guess not," she sighed after a thoughtful silence. "But, jeez, he can be worse than ten Lanterns. He's so hung up on duty and responsibility that it's like he doesn't have time for anything else."

"But he's still someone to be proud of, and someone you'd like to have respect you," she guessed.

"Yeah," Kara huffed again, and propped her chin on a palm as both elbows found the table. "But I'm still just a little girl to him. Hel…. Heck, to most of these guys. Can you believe I was even told I should be staying home learning to cook," she exclaimed, her blue eyes turning dark with her scowl as she absently crushed her soda can in her hand without thinking.

"Oops," she exclaimed, and used a controlled burst of heat vision to evaporate the spilled cola before it could spread.

Shayera chuckled.

"It isn't that funny," she protested, then ruined her protest by grinning, and giggling. "Although, I wish I could do that when I'm attending school, and some jerk starts up. Y'know?"

"I do understand, Kara. We all face the same problems growing up. We just have to find our own niche," she told the younger woman.

"And if you can't," she grumbled, tossing the smashed wad of tin she finished off into a recycling bin on the far side of the room with uncanny accuracy.

"Then you make your own," she told her earnestly.

"Is that what you did?"

"It's what I'm doing. I'm still trying to decide if coming back was a good idea, or not. Just as I'm trying to decide just what kind of life is best for me. I didn't exactly win a lot of friends when they found out about……well, you know."

"Yeah. It's funny, but even though we aren't exactly coming from the same place, we have the same problem. The guys look at us, and they think we're nothing but trouble, and are only going to get in their way, or mess things up. Even Kal forgets _I'm_ the one that got rid of those bad Kryptonians that got loose while he off on some mission. Without help, by the way."

"We do all have our moments," Shayera nodded. "I think it's just because most of these men grew up in a world where women are still second-class citizens, despite the attempts at equal rights, and claims of equality in this culture."

"Yeah, I guess. But even Argo City had its chauvinists. We didn't call them that, but that was what they were. Were…. I mean, are your people…..?"

"I know what you mean, Kara," she smiled. "Thanagarians are raised on the basis of their skills, and ability. Male, or female, if you can do the job, you get the job. You get a few throwbacks in any culture, but for the most part, gender wasn't even a consideration when you were put into whatever vocation best suited you."

"That sounds better than this bunch of thick-headed men telling everyone what they should or shouldn't do," she snorted.

"Well, it has its problems, too. As now, with the war, everyone ends up a warrior, and like it or not, you stay a warrior until the war ends."

"Or you get exiled," another voice drawled in a soft query.

"Or that," she nodded, looking over at Diana who had just entered the lounge in a very flattering blue gown that matched her eyes.

"Wow, Wonder Woman," Kara grinned. "Were you invited to another party?"

"A reception at the UN peace talks being held in Beijing, actually," the Amazon told her as she approached the table. "But aren't you supposed to be on monitor duty?"

"I'm on a break. I needed a drink," she told her.

"I see," the Amazon murmured, and gave her a look she knew would have fit perfectly on Kal-El's face. "And if something comes up while you are…..getting a drink," she asked as she looked pointedly at her empty hands.

"First of all, I just finished my drink," Kara explained. "And I've been keeping an eye on things from here with…." She tapped her temple, and then her ears. "So give me a break. I'm not that irresponsible."

"Still, it's not very responsible of you to just….."

"Jeez, you and Kal should get together. You both sound so much alike you'd make great bookends," the blonde complained a second before a rush of wind blew past her, and the younger heroine seemed to just vanish from the room.

"Bookends," Diana asked as she frowned at the empty seat.

"She was just complaining about how the 'adults' all seem to act as if she's a helpless child better off staying home…..learning to cook, I think was one of the insults she recently absorbed."

"Vigilante," both women nodded as they echoed one another.

"You two ever patch things up after that mission last week?"

"Let's say we've both agreed not to mention it. But he did finally accept that he needed more time on flight simulators before he tried piloting a Javelin again," Shayera smiled faintly.

The smile faded just as quickly as it had come as she looked up at Diana who was staring at her with a somber gaze. "So, if you're headed for the UN, what brought you here? Were you thirsty, too?"

"No. I wondered if I might borrow those pale blue, pearl earrings you have for the night. I don't have anything else that would match my dress as well, and I want to look my best."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Would you mind if I…."

"Princess, you could walk into the room in a rag, and people would still stare at you. Trust me, a few Andolian pearls won't make a difference. But, sure, you can use them. They're in my room, on the dresser," Shayera told her.

"Thank you," she nodded, still feeling uneasy around the Thanagarian since her return. She had still not actually seen much of her since she had vanished a second time only to reappear in time to take down Grundy's strangely reanimated corpse.

They had reached a detente of sorts between them after she helped him defeat Felix Faust a second time in the realm of Hades itself. It had been galling at first to have to rely on her, but then she proved yet again that she was a warrior at heart, and not one to shrug a challenge, even if it led to the bowels of the underworld.

"Thank you," she nodded. "I owe you one."

Shayera's bland expression hid whatever reaction she had to that statement as Diana left.

She leaned back in her chair again, careful of her wings as she let them dangle to either side, and sighed. She had only just learned that Batman had finally put Cobblepot's weapons ring out of business not long after she had left. The slippery villain had bribed, bargained, and lied his way out of yet another jail sentence, but his smuggling operation was shut down, and the confiscated weapons helped plug the illegal sales of the alien technology from a LexCorp warehouse by a corrupt security guard that Superman had helped capture after a pitched battle with some of his associates.

Sandy, meanwhile, had built up her self-defense class into a regular course she offered to any woman outside the mission who wished to learn. Toby was helping her out, and she had heard they were actually getting rather friendly, which knowing Sandy's dislike of men in general, said something for the young man. She felt as if she just wasn't needed, even if she did receive news that many of her friends would like her to return.

Her doubts had come back full force after that ambush out in space, and the news that her homeworld had been ravaged by the Gordanians who had cut down their proud armada, and their defenses, like so much rabble. She had to admit it didn't help her state of mind that she now knew Ro had sacrificed his life in the end in one grand gesture of defiance. Not that it did any good.

Her proud race was now conquered by their long time enemies. The egg-stealing lizards had ever been a threat, but now they had added her homeworld, lost to her as it was, to their empire of destruction. She sighed, and realized the reason she had not fought back at first was because she understood her former comrades all too well. She would have felt the same way in their place.

Unfortunately, she had another perspective. One that was strengthened by her time in Gotham. There were good people here. Decent people, even in the ghettos of that grim city. There were many among the League that still had doubts about her role, but there were some that welcomed her with open arms, and said little, or nothing about her past.

She was still having trouble with John, but that was expected when his attention was divided by the unfortunately likable woman he was seeing of late. A rather powerful heroine in her own right, too, she had to admit even she liked Vixen. She supposed it was only natural he move on, since it had been quite some time since she had walked away from the League after that fiasco that had cost her so much.

She sighed as she sat up again, then stood and stretched. She was getting restless again. She needed to spread her wings, or she was going to go nuts. Maybe a little time off was what she needed. Lately, all she had done was patrol, or stand monitor duty, and it was starting to prey on her mind that she was getting what Wally called 'cabin fever.'

Standing, she shook herself, and made a decision. She'd take a little personal time off, and try flying for herself for a time. If she could find a place where no one would try taking potshots at her again. She thought about it for a moment, and then headed back to her quarters to pack.

*******

Oswald Cobblepot drummed his fingers on the desk before him as he mentally added up his losses over the past four months. Billions. Literally billions. All thanks to that interfering rodent, and that winged harpy he had apparently engaged for a time.

She was off again, out of the city doing whatever the devil such would-be heroes did, but he could not forget her. For a man who focused on aviarian themes, it galled him that another bird had thwarted his plans to rebuild his losses, and take control of a large piece of the city in the doing. His top enforcers had been unable to find the redheaded bitch either before, or after she had left his city. It was as she had vanished again. Only she hadn't. She had flown in out of nowhere recently, like she always did, ruining things for everyone around her.

Drumming his misshapen fingers absently, his thin lips turned inexorably downward in a dark scowl, he stared blandly into the dark city beyond his office, and tried to think of how to exorcize at least one of the winged freaks that was plaguing him of late. He spun his chair back about to face his desk, staring up at the rare albino canary that chattered from its cage even as a smile came to his face.

"Yes," he murmured. "Like any canny hunter, you just need the proper….bait."

His dry chortled was as ugly as it was menacing as he summoned his thugs to prepare his next move against Gotham. This time, he would not only take care of his personal agenda, he would make a little profit while he was at it. He chortled again, and then cut himself off as his men knocked at the door. After all, he was a somber entrepreneur. Not a cackling lunatic like that pasty-faced moron who had helped ruin his last scheme as much as the bird-girl's interference had.

"I've got a pickup for you, boys," he told them. "So listen close, and if you mess this one up, pray I don't find you," the diminutive crime boss told them.

Not one man didn't shudder as his tone, as much as his expression as those cold, dark eyes were fixed on each of them. They all listened intently, and being mostly experienced men who had worked with Oswald for a while, they didn't ask questions. They simply nodded, and left the office.

*******

"Shayera," the intercom buzzed even as J'onn's voice spoke in her mind. "You have an emergency call on Gotham frequency."

"Gotham? Is B… Batman all right?"

"It's not from Batman," the Martian told her.

Shayera frowned at that, but replied, "I'll be right up," she told him as she reached for her boots, having just then lain down, about to try reading one of the many books found laying around the Watchtower.

A few minutes later, she dropped from the observation deck to join the sole surviving Martian at the communications panel. J'onn simply gestured at the screen, and stepped back.

"Dr. Tompkins," she frowned at the woman. "How….? Never mind. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Shayera," she called her, tipping her to the nature of the call. "Sandy didn't get home last her. Her son is frantic, because in spite of the lack of evidence, he claims four giants took her."

"Does Batman say anything?"

"I guess you don't know. He's…..out of town just now. That's why I called you. You're the only person I could think of that might really care enough to help us. Her son Pete is scared to death, and none of us know….."

Shayera frowned, and considered something Bruce had said a few weeks ago. "I might have an idea, Leslie. I'll be in touch as soon as I learn anything."

"Do you need backup," her green-skinned friend asked, knowing the look in her eye well enough.

"Not for this, J'onn," the redhead growled. "Because if it's what I think, the League isn't going to want to be involved. In fact, I think I should….change before I head out," she said, looking down at her usual costume she had taken to wearing again for the moment.

She was really thinking of a permanent costume change, though. Especially after that madness with Talec and the others who ambushed her in space. She really could have used her special armor then. Thirty-four minutes later, she materialized on a roof near the mission in her dark body armor, and carefully programmed the holographic emitter to make her look like plain, ordinary Sheryl Hall before she stepped to the edge of the roof and look around.

Lowering her visor into place on her helmet, she amped the hearing and visual spectrums, and found what she was looking for in less than two minutes. At the far end of the block, an innocuous panel van sat in a position where it could watch the front of the mission. She smiled coldly as she saw six bodies via IFR inside the vehicle.

The obvious scenario would be for Shayera to rush to the mission to investigate and/or commiserate. Likely goons would then move to intercept her, using the civilians as hostages, or using Sandy as a threat to hold her in line.

Shayera was a warrior, though, and understood tactics far better than the men inside that old van.

She moved to the far side of the rooftop, dropped lightly down the alley floor as a drunk was startled by her appearance, and just gaped as the shadow of her cloaked wings caused a faint stirring in the air as she landed.

"You an angel, lady," the bearded, old man gaped, staring at her with wide, bleary eyes.

Shayera stared down at the man, but not with censure. "You could say that, old man."

The old man gasped, staring as he watched her walked to the mouth of the alley. Behind her, she heard him saying, "Knew they was real! Knew it! Slim Baxter don't know what he's talking about."

She smiled somberly, then glanced to the far end of the block where she had emerged to see the van pointed the other way. The back doors didn't have windows, and she would reasonably sure the thugs would have their surveillance equipment, which it was reasonable to assume they possessed, aimed at the mission. Not the street.

Just to be safe, she shifted her casual clothes with her emitter, and took on the look of a now blonde street walker as she sauntered toward the van as if she didn't have a care in the world. It said something of the neighborhood that two cars cruised by as she strolled that single block, both slowing, but only one stopping.

"Hey, Goldilocks," the apparent college kid beamed. "Wanna got to a party?"

"Wanna spend the night in jail," Shayera winked at him, and the kid floored it as he drove off.

She reached the back of the van, her visor still in place in spite of the holographic image showing only a scantily dressed blonde standing beside the van. She could go on the offensive here, but there was still a chance someone might get hurt considering there six, heavily armed thugs in the van.

She considered the men's attitudes, and went with what they would expect.

Knocking on the van's side door, she heard sudden movement, and stepped back as the door suddenly opened and a very big gun was aimed at her face. "What 'cha want, bitch," the tall man folded up in the small seat demanded. He had to be well over six foot, and likely a giant to a five year old boy watching his mother grabbed in the dark.

"I's just a messenger, guys," she drawled, putting on her best street accent. "Some crazed redhead grabbed me back yonder," she gestured vaguely, "And give me fifty dollars if I brung you's a message. Never made fifty bucks just for carrying a message," she grinned.

"What message," a shorter, leaner man with an ugly face that looked pushed in asked as his dark eyes glittered just a bit manically.

"Ah, something about settling things like men? Said to tell you's that she knew what you wanted, and you knew what she wanted."

"It's her. The bitch spotted us," the big man grunted.

"No. You think," the flat-faced thug growled. "All right, slut. Where is she," the other man asked, looking as if he might shoot her himself just for the fun of it.

"See that yella wreck? That alley there," she told her. "'Least, that were where she grabbed me."

It was also, she knew, the alley she had already scouted, and knew no one was camping in it for the night. No innocents or bystanders.

"Lead the way," flat-face demanded as he climbed out of the van. "Grab those machine pistols, Mel. Even that winged slut can't bounce bullets from what I heard."

"Wings," Shayera frowned in feigned confusion. "What wings?"

"The redhead didn't have wings," another of the six asked as he climbed out handing flat-face a weapon. "Are you sure it's….?"

"Shut up, stupe," flat-face barked. "Don't forget, these capes all got ways of hiding who they are. Even Slade didn't see her wings when they tried to jump her a while back. But she sure as hell flew off, didn't she?"

"Uh, yeah," the man murmured, and said nothing as the six of them started toward the alley.

Shayera lagged back for a moment, and then flat-face stopped, glanced back at her, and grinned. "Well, lead the way, Blondie."

"Me? I's just carrying the invite," she protested. "I weren't paid to be no tour-guide."

"You one of DD's girls? You do what I say, or….."

"All right. All right. No reason to bring Dave in this," she protested, holding up her hands in apparent surrender. "He's mean enough lately."

"Cause he's getting half his territory chopped up by the boss," someone sniggered.

Flat-faces glare cut the man off, and the six moved to follow Shayera as she moved toward the alley she had indicated. "Say, am I getting paid extra for this," she glanced over her shoulder to ask the apparent leader. "Cause this is really taking up my time, and….."

"Just shut up, and call her out," he barked as the men moved to spread out, weapons at the ready, and kept their eyes on the alley.

"Uh, lady," she called as she approached the alley. "I brung them guys you wanted."

There was, naturally, no answer.

"Lady," she asked, calling a little louder.

"Go on," flat-face gestured with his gun.

"Hey, now," the blonde sputtered as he obviously intended to use her as a shield. "I ain't got nothing to do with this….."

All six men now formed a tight semi-circle around her as they closed on the alley. Her hand went to her side where only an apparent pager was clipped to her belt. She didn't even bother to switch off her holographic emitter as she grabbed the cloaked handle of her mace, and by the time the men saw it 'materializing' out of thin air as it the holographic cloak, three of them were already down as the winged warrior rose slightingly off the ground as she delivered a powerful swing that dropped five men, and stunned a sixth before any of them could move.

Flat-face was the only one still conscious as the blonde mask shimmered and faded, leaving a tall, angry redhead in black body armor looking down at him.

He didn't look quite so cocky now as she reached down with her free hand, jerking him to his feet, and then pausing to use her mace to crush the deadly weapons fallen around her. She then locked her eyes on her captive, and smiled coldly as she growled, "Let's chat, shall we," she asked just before powerful wings drove them both high into the air in the blink of an eye.

Flat-face's howl echoed over the streets as the old, bearded man who had crept out of the alley gaped up at the dark angel that flew back into the night sky with her captive. "The angel of _death_," he rasped, his heart thudding as he realized how close he had come to being carried off by death itself. Even if she was pretty, he had no wish to go anytime soon.

"Maybe I should check out that rehab thing," he grumbled as he retreated back into the alley where it was safe.

He hoped.

*******

"Now," Shayera said curtly as now held he repulsive felon in both hands high over the city. "Let's talk about my friend."

"You can't mess with me. You do anything, and she's history."

"No. You are. I'll find her. Sooner or later, I will find her. If I have to drag that hideous little man out of his ivory tower and drop him on his beak a few dozen times. I'm just giving you a chance to go to jail by earning my forgiveness."

"Dream on."

"Because your other option is far more….limited," she growled, pointedly looking down.

"You wouldn't," he gasped in genuine fear, his face virtually bloodless.

"Remember who you're talking to," she growled again, her hands letting his cheap jacket slide through her fingers briefly before clamping down again.

The man gasped, and lost all his bluster as he began to babble.

*******

Oswald glowered darkly as he waddled around his office restlessly. The Bat seemed to have vanished for a while, and while he didn't know where, or why, there were still plenty of interfering heroes that kept putting their noses where they didn't belong.

Case in point, the annoying bird-girl who had apparently single-handedly stormed his carefully vetted safe-house, put over a dozen of his best enforcers in the hospital, and then freed the hostage he had hoped would smoke her out in the first place.

She had showed, but not in the manner he had expected. He had forgotten that the alien was one of the direct types that didn't spend a lot of time on negotiation and banter. Even the Bat seemed a paragon of patience compared to that irritating redhead. While it was true there was nothing that tied him to that peasant's kidnapping in the eyes of the law, he was always careful in such matters, he had little doubt it would make a difference to the bird.

Which was why he remained holed up in his penthouse office, his guard doubled as he waited to hear if his enforcers he sent to find her again had managed to do an any better job than the last witless boobs who had apparently let a woman outsmart and overpower them.

Grumbling darkly, he glanced at the clock, having expected to hear from his men by now. It was growing late, and…..

The glass of his balcony doors shattered as two large objects just did miss him to impact against two large vases adorned with delicate cranes. The genuine Chinese artifacts disintegrated under the bulk of the two heavy bodies that sprawled before him as Oswald cursed vehemently, belatedly realizing that both men were out cold. Turning back to the now open entryway, he saw a dark silhouette that made him shiver in spite of himself. Only this was not the Bat. It was worse.

"Hello, Penguin," a cold-eyed harpy from hell glared down at him as she settled to the ground, and stepped into his private office. "I hear you wanted to meet."

"You're trespassing, birdie," he squawked indignantly, glaring at her as he realized his best umbrella was across the room, and out of his reach.

"And you're pretty high up for a _flightless_ bird," she told him pointedly, glancing toward the balcony doors.

"Was that a threat? I'm a legitimate….!"

"Don't even bother. I'm not impressed. I just came to deliver my own message."

The short, squat man sniffed indignantly, and drawled, "And I care what you have you to say why?"

"Oh, you'll care. Trust me. You'll care. Your very life depends on it."

Oswald swallowed at that one. Something told him this was not one of the usual Bat-ploys his usual nemesis employed.

"So, what is on your mind, woman," he scowled.

"Just this," Shayera snapped, her green eyes glittering as she stared at him, her visor pushed up just now so she could look on the unimpressive, little man. "If you, or your men go near that mission, or mess with anyone there again, I won't bother with your men. I will find _you_. And unlike Batman, I won't arrest you. I won't warn you. I won't even hit you."

Oswald felt himself shudder at the look she now gave him.

"I will simply carry you very, very high into the sky, and see how well _Penguins_ can fly," she told him curtly, and turned her back on him.

"You wouldn't dare! You're a hero! You…."

She glanced back at him. "I'm a Thanagarian _warrior,_ little man. Remember that, if you remember nothing else," she told him.

Oswald swallowed very hard at that one.

"I'm watching you," she told him. "Remember that next time you get another bad idea."

Oswald glanced to his umbrella as she headed for the shattered doors, and before he could even make up his mind to try it, she told him, "Go ahead. I've survived Apokolips' weaponry. Do you think your little tricks will stop me."

She hadn't even looked back as she stepped out onto the balcony, and rose into the night sky.

Oswald shuddered, and hated that she had managed to actually rattle him far more than the Bat ever had. Which was saying something.

*******

"Leslie," a seemingly ordinary redhead walked into the office just before noon the next day.

"Shay…. Sheryl," she asked. "Why sneaking in the back, dear," the older woman asked. "Everyone was happy you got Sandy back, especially Pete."

"It's the least I could do," she smiled, htinking of the little boy, and how much she admired Sandy for learning to stand on her own feet again. The fact a few of her captives had already been battered and bruised before Shayera even got to them said much for her.

"So, will we see be seeing you around again?"

"I'll always be available to help you, Dr. Tompkins," she smiled. "But I finally realized who and _what_ I really am. For now, I'm sticking with the League. It is where I can do the most good. But….I won't forget you. Any of you. And if you ever need my help…."

"We have a city full of heroes," Leslie rose to embrace her. "So don't worry about us. You just take care of yourself."

"That I can do," the redhead smiled.

Leslie smiled as she watched the woman leave. She didn't always have success stories in the mission despite all her best efforts. As she watched Shayera Hol take a side door, and saw a flash of shadow at a window, she knew she would never stop trying. Because if she could help a fallen heroine regain her place, she was certain she could help anyone.


End file.
